


Silent Heart

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, M/M, had to kill off Haldir and Orophin for this story to work!), though only hinted at. (Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: At Helm's Deep Rumil loses his two brothers to the swords of the Uruk-Hai. After the battle is done he is stricken with grief and sent to Imladris to recover, hoping Elrond's healing abilities can help, but it are the twins and more importantly Glorfindel who are there for Rumil. In the meantime Elrond and Erestor are captured by Orcs and Uruk-Hai who plan to raid Imladris. They know one of the Elves is, Elrond, ruler of Imladris, and plan on getting the information they need. Erestor, fearful that they will hurt Elrond, whom he secretly loves, takes Elrond's place and gets hurt in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

Silent Heart 

 

Elrond leaned back in his chair and enjoyed the radiant sunset. The still-warm rays of the sun reached his balcony and engulfed him in a soft glow. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes, remembering the Elves who had fallen at Helm’s Deep. Galadriel had told him that the losses had been great, and that Haldir of ‘Lorien was among the dead. Before he’d had the chance to ask any questions though, the connection between them had been severed as her sorrow had increased. Now he was waiting for another chance to contact her.

 

“My lord?” Erestor slowly entered the room and remained standing near the doorway, hating to intrude when Elrond was finally enjoying a moment of peace and quiet. “A messenger from Lothlorien has arrived, carrying a letter.”

 

Elrond noticed the parchment in Erestor’s hands and signaled for his advisor to approach. “I will read it now.”

 

Erestor handed Elrond the letter and then stepped back, waiting for instructions.

 

“Please seat yourself whilst I read.”

 

Erestor sat down, folded his hands, and waited for Elrond to address him again.

 

Elrond unfolded the paper and began to read, instantly recognizing Celeborn’s handwriting.

 

/Elrond,

 

You know by now about the great losses we suffered at Helm’s Deep, and I assume that your heart, like mine, still has to recover from this great sorrow.

 

Galadriel has already told you that Haldir is among the dead. So is his brother Orophin. I had hoped they would survive, but their souls are now at Mandos. They leave behind the youngest, Rumil.

 

Rumil witnessed his brothers’ death at Helm’s Deep. He tried to defend them, but Saruman’s foul creatures were unstoppable. Seeing Haldir and Orophin die has greatly affected him, and Rumil has been unresponsive ever since.

 

When he was returned to us, two days ago, Galadriel and I instantly grew worried. Rumil no longer speaks, eats, drinks, or moves. He is like a statue, but his heart still beats strong. We tried to get through to him, but he does not acknowledge us.

 

Elrond, you are our last hope. You are a great healer, and if anyone can pull Rumil back from the brink of death, it is you. I would ask of you to look after Rumil until he begins to recover. Will you welcome him at Imladris and care for him?

 

I was also hoping that Elladan and Elrohir would show an interest in him. Rumil has just lost his two brothers, and we both know how close the three of them were. Maybe Elladan and Elrohir will understand how hard this is on Rumil and allow him to tag along once he is recovering.

 

Will you look upon Rumil as a son? He needs a family. Galadriel and I cannot reach him and we are hoping you will succeed where we have failed.

 

I trust you will not deny me, and whilst you are reading this, Rumil and I are already on our way to Imladris. I do not want him to travel alone, and will accompany him.

 

Elrond, I put my trust in you. Rumil is like a son to me and I hope you will take him under your wing.

 

Celeborn./

 

Elrond raised a delicate eyebrow and looked up from the paper, finding Erestor’s gaze aimed at him. “Celeborn will arrive shortly. Please arrange for adequate guest rooms.”

 

Erestor inclined his head. “Is there anything else you would like me to attend to?”

 

Elrond nodded once. “With him, he brings one of the Elves who survived Helm’s Deep.” He considered telling Erestor now, but decided to wait until he had gathered his sons and Glorfindel. “He will stay with us for quite some time and will require rooms as well. Make sure they are situated close to mine.”

 

“It will be done,” said Erestor, getting to his feet. “Do you wish to send a reply?”

 

“That will not be necessary.” Elrond glanced at the text once more. “Tell my sons and Glorfindel to come to my study. I will require your presence as well.”

 

“I will be there.” Erestor headed for the doorway. Deep lines were etched onto Elrond’s forehead and Erestor had already gathered that the letter contained ill tidings.

 

Erestor left Elrond’s study and headed for Glorfindel’s rooms, recalling that his friend had retired for a nap. Glorfindel had been extremely busy securing Imladris’ borders now that the scattered remnants of Saruman’s army had washed over the lands, raiding the cities, raping the women and slaying men and children. So far they hadn’t reached Imladris, and Glorfindel was determined to keep the vile creatures from entering the peaceful realm.

 

Knocking on Glorfindel’s door, he waited patiently for the blond to reply.

 

“Nay, leave me. I am asleep…”

 

Erestor smiled warmly. Glorfindel sounded exhausted and he hated being the one to disturb his friend’s much needed rest. “Lord Elrond demands your presence at his study.” Erestor’s smile broadened at hearing Glorfindel groan loudly. “Take your time, mellon-nîn. I need to inform Elladan and Elrohir as well.”

 

Glorfindel kicked down the covers and resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn’t get any sleep. Yawning, he pushed himself into an upright position and listened to Erestor’s retreating footfalls. “Thank you for seeking me out first,” he whispered. At least now he had the chance to go to the kitchen, eat a bite and drink some herbal tea that would hopefully give him enough energy to sit through this meeting without falling asleep.

 

After rising from the bed, he cast a look in the mirror and cringed at seeing his disheveled appearance. He picked up a comb, disentangled his locks and braided them. In the bathroom, he splashed cold water onto his face, hoping it would help him stay awake. Realizing he needed to change his clothes as well, he slipped into a dark blue tunic, grey leggings and soft leather boots.

 

Glorfindel left his rooms and headed for the kitchen, hoping one of the maids would brew him some strong tea.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor knocked, hoping to find both Elladan and Elrohir in their rooms.

 

“Enter,” said Elladan, looking up from the book he was reading.

 

Erestor entered, inclining his head in greeting, and his gaze first settled on Elladan and then on Elrohir, who was softly playing the flute, practicing his skills. “Your father wants both of you to join him in his study.” When Elrohir raised an eyebrow, Erestor was once more reminded that the youngest twin took after their father the most.

 

Elladan closed his book and studied the advisor. Erestor had been their teacher and mentor for many years, and even now they still continued to learn from the elder Elf. “Do you know why he wants to see us?” Placing the book aside, he rose to his feet.

 

“I think I do, but your father will explain in due time.” Erestor waited for Elrohir to put away the flute and then headed for the doorway, both twins following. “A letter from ‘Lorien has arrived.”

 

“A letter from grandmother?” Elladan exchanged a quick look with his twin. They were very fond of their grandparents and it had been a while since Galadriel and Celeborn had last visited Imladris. Maybe their grandparents were announcing a visit? They hoped so.

 

“From Lord Celeborn,” said Erestor thoughtfully.

 

Elrohir felt curious. “It must be a serious matter then, for Ada to summon us.”

 

“I was also ordered to summon Glorfindel,” added Erestor pensively.

 

“Glorfindel as well?” Elrohir frowned. “Something must be amiss.”

 

They had reached Elrond’s study and entered, quickly heading for their father, who stood gazing at the setting sun. “Ada, what is wrong?” asked Elrohir in a concerned tone.

 

Elrond turned about and smiled at his sons. Looking at Erestor, he asked, “Where is Glorfindel?”

 

“I am here, my lord,” said Glorfindel as he hurried into the room, bowing slightly. “I apologize for being late.”

 

Elrond absentmindedly noticed the fatigue in Glorfindel’s eyes and the tea in the blond’s hand, but didn’t comment on it. “Now that you are all here, we can start. Seat yourselves.”

 

Elladan and Elrohir sat down in the windowsill, whilst Glorfindel and Erestor occupied chairs close the fire. Elrond slowly paced in front of the balcony, carefully considering his words before speaking them aloud. “I received a letter from Celeborn, who will arrive shortly.” Elrond looked at Elrohir, hearing his son’s pleased chuckle. “I doubt he will stay long.”

 

Elladan sighed, disappointed. “I had hoped to spend some time with him. Why is he coming?”

 

Elrond drew in a deep breath. “Rumil is with him.”

 

Elrohir released a surprised yelp. “Rumil?” Straining his memory, he added, “Is he not one of the three Elves Galadriel and Celeborn raised?”

 

“Aye, you met Haldir once, did you not? Rumil is the youngest of the three brothers.” Elrond watched his sons closely, saying, "There is no easy way to say this… Haldir and Orophin died at Helm’s Deep." He was forced to stop, seeing four shocked faces and hearing their stunned moans. “Aye, I was shocked to learn of their passing as well. My heart will mourn their passing for many months. Celeborn asked me to look after Rumil, who witnessed their deaths and has been unresponsive since. Celeborn hopes I can break his trance.” Elrond’s gaze came to rest on his sons. “Rumil and his brothers were very close, and I hope you will look after him as well. He will need all the support he can get.”

 

Elrohir nodded determinedly. “We will do the best we can. We want to help.”

 

Elladan’s heart went out to Rumil as well. Passionately, he caught his brother’s hands in his and locked eyes with Elrohir. “If Rumil was as close to his brothers as I am to you, he will be devastated. I am not sure I would survive losing you, Elrohir. I understand Rumil’s pain very well.”

 

Elrohir moistened his lips, and after giving Elladan a reassuring smile, he looked at his father. “Elladan is right; I am not sure whether I could survive without him, either. I do not pretend to know what Rumil is going through, but we will support him in every way we can.”

 

Elrond smiled, pleased. “I can always count on you. You make me proud.” After his sons returned the smile, Elrond looked at Erestor and Glorfindel. “I might need your assistance as well.”

 

“You have it,” said Glorfindel, whilst Erestor replied with a single nod of his head.

 

“Let us prepare for their arrival then,” said Elrond. Seeing Glorfindel’s eyes turn empty, he addressed Erestor instead. “Arrange for their rooms and inform me the moment they arrive.”

 

“As you wish,” replied Erestor. “I will welcome them personally whilst waiting for you to arrive.”

 

“Elrohir, Elladan, you can leave now, but stay close. I want you to be there as well when Celeborn and Rumil arrive.” After seeing the twins nod, Elrond’s gaze locked on Glorfindel’s face. The blue eyes were now completely vacant. Glorfindel had fallen asleep in his chair. “Erestor? Take Glorfindel to his rooms and make sure he rests.”

 

Once Erestor’s gaze came to rest on Glorfindel, he realized the blond was sound asleep. “I will see to it.”

 

Now that they had been dismissed, Elrohir and Elladan returned to their rooms and Erestor carefully lifted Glorfindel in his arms to carry the blond back to his rooms.

 

Elrond waited for them to leave and then sat down behind his desk. Helping Rumil heal would be difficult at best, and he wasn’t sure he would be able to reach the ‘Lorien Elf. Seeing his brothers die had put Rumil into a state of shock, and the Elf was mourning their deaths. Maybe Rumil’s soul was already on its way to Mandos.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Celeborn felt deeply concerned, looking at Rumil. The younger Elf sat frozen against the trunk of a tree, eyes wide open and staring into the distance. Rumil’s hands lay limply in his lap, and Celeborn had to manhandle him every time he wanted Rumil off or onto the back of his horse.

 

Opening a flask filled with miruvor, he let a few drops drip onto Rumil’s lips, who made no impression that he would swallow. Celeborn massaged Rumil’s throat and was rewarded with one swallowing motion. A few droplets had made it into Rumil’s mouth and down his throat.

 

“You worry me, Rumil,” admitted Celeborn honestly. “I understand that you grieve for them, but you cannot allow yourself to be pulled this close to death. You must stay with me. That is what Haldir would want.” The mere mention of Haldir’s name caused Celeborn to shiver with emotional pain.

 

“I am sure Elrond can help, Rumil. He is very wise and skilled in the ways of healing.” Elrond was his last hope. Galadriel and he had tried so many things; they had talked to Rumil, let him sleep between them, prepared his favorite meals, but nothing had helped. Rumil continued to lock himself away.

 

Celeborn continued, acting as if Rumil had understood and nodded, but the young Elf still sat like he was paralyzed. “Elrond has two sons. I do not think you have met Elladan and Elrohir before. But you did meet Arwen when she stayed at ‘Lorien.” 

 

Thinking of Arwen, his thoughts drifted off to Celebrian; another name that caused pain in his heart. His lovely Celebrian had been tortured and raped by Orcs, and had sought her refuge in the Undying lands. Her departure had left Elrond without a mate. Thankfully his children were a great source of comfort. And maybe now Rumil would join Elrond’s family temporarily.

 

He was at a loss at what to do with Rumil. It had been days since Rumil had eaten last, or drank his share of water. The once shiny silver hair was turning grey and had lost its former glow. But the eyes worried Celeborn most. The greenish grey eyes usually sparkled with life and joy, but they had become dull. At times they were vacant, and no matter how hard Celeborn tried, he couldn’t get Rumil to react to him.

 

“It is about time we got moving again, Rumil. Elrond is expecting us and I want to arrive at Imladris before the sun sets again. Spending the night in the dark woods is dangerous these days when raiding Orcs and Uruk-Hai are scattered over Arda.”

 

He had decided against building a fire, as he didn’t want to attract any attention, but the warmth would have done Rumil’s chilled form some good. Celeborn maneuvered Rumil into a lying position and then spooned behind the younger Elf, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. He hoped his body heat would keep Rumil from retreating farther away from him.

 

“I know your heart is heavy, Rumil. You miss your brothers as I miss my sons. It is hard to believe that Haldir and Orophin are lost to us.” He had hoped that mentioning the names would somehow cause Rumil to react, but nothing happened.

 

“I wish someone else could have led our army, but it was Haldir’s duty to be with his men in the hour of battle, and Orophin and you volunteered. Aiya, Rumil, you expected all three of you to survive or die, but you never considered that only one or two could fall, leaving the other behind. My heart bleeds for you.”

 

Celeborn rubbed Rumil’s icy arms, worried that the cold of Mandos was growing stronger in Rumil’s body. They needed to reclaim the younger Elf quickly or they would lose him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sun’s warm beams instantly awoke Celeborn and he stretched slowly.

 

“Rumil? Can you hear me? Would you like to eat and drink something? You need to keep up your strength – the little that is left of it.”

 

As expected, Rumil didn’t reply, or react in any other way. When Celeborn released Rumil, he cringed; Rumil’s limbs were losing their flexibility and it wouldn’t be long before the younger Elf turned into a living statue, unable to move, frozen in time. “Aiya, Elrond, you must find a way to help him!”

 

Celeborn busied himself by eating lembas and drinking water from a nearby spring. When he returned Rumil still lay frozen, and he manhandled the younger Elf until Rumil sat in front of him. The stallion trod carefully, knowing one of his riders was indisposed, and set a slow pace. Wrapping his arms around Rumil, Celeborn kept the younger Elf from falling. “I am not giving up yet, ion-nîn. Elrond is an excellent healer and he will help you. I promise.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel exited his bathroom, feeling rested and refreshed. Towel drying his hair, he looked at his bed, remembering waking up in it, but he was unable to recall how he had gotten there in the first place. The last thing he remembered was Elrond telling them about Rumil, and then he had woken in his rooms. What had happened in between?

 

After slipping into a light blue shirt and brown leggings he made his way into the corridor. His stomach growled, reminding him it needed food, and he headed for the kitchen. He had overslept, and the maids had already tidied up after serving breakfast, but he hoped to find something edible in the kitchen.

 

His eyes widened slightly, finding Erestor there as well. The raven-haired adviser sat at the table, nursing his tea. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow; a memory nagged at him, and it had something to do with Erestor.

 

Erestor inclined his head and signaled for Glorfindel to sit down. Rising from his seat, he gathered lembas, cheese, fruit and a cup of tea for the blond. “You are late,” he said, sitting down again to sip his tea.

 

Glorfindel buried his face in his hands. “Don’t remind me. I am still trying to figure out how I ended up in my bed. I am sure I did not make my way back myself.”

 

Erestor allowed a smug grin to briefly flash across his face. “I returned you to your bed. I carried you.” Erestor sipped his tea, and quickly tucked away his smile. “You were tired, mellon-nîn.”

 

“Aye, I was.” Glorfindel released a resigned sigh. “Elrond was not annoyed at my inability to stay awake?”

 

“He knows how busy you have been these last few days.” Erestor finished his tea and placed the empty cup on the table. “It is important to him that you keep Imladris safe.”

 

Glorfindel heard the regretful tone to Erestor’s voice. “When do you plan to tell him, Erestor?”

 

Erestor’s dark eyes failed to hide their discomfort when they locked with Glorfindel’s. “I cannot tell him.” He firmly shook his head. “This must remain a secret forever.”

 

“Forever is a long time, Erestor.” Glorfindel took a bite of lembas and washed it down with the tea. Next, he ate some fruit and then more lembas and cheese. He hadn’t realized just how hungry was!

 

“I can never tell him,” said Erestor stubbornly. “Elrond can never find out.”

 

“For how many centuries have you been in love with him, Erestor?” Glorfindel wrapped his fingers around his cup of tea and sipped, watching the other Elf closely.

 

“Millennia,” whispered Erestor in a miserable tone. “But he never noticed my love. His heart belongs to Gil-galad and Celebrian; I will never be able to claim it.” Erestor’s eyes briefly closed. Even after so many millennia, it still hurt. “I never wanted you to find out either.”

 

Glorfindel placed the cup on the table, leaned in closer, and covered Erestor’s right hand with his. “Your expression is easily read once one knows what to look for. You hide your feelings very well, but it is a pity that hardly anyone knows the real you. You have hidden behind this façade for millennia, making sure the real Erestor never emerged. The children respect you for your knowledge; you are a well-versed scholar among our people. But Elladan and Elrohir do not know there is another, passionate side to you. Arwen has been in ‘Lorien too much to really get to know you, but— I am still trying to figure out how you continue to fool Elrond.”

 

Erestor sighed distressed. “Glorfindel, my love for Elrond can never be. Even centuries later his love still belongs to Gil-galad and Celebrian. I was part of the Elven army that followed Isildur and Gil-galad into their last battle and I will never forget the love Elrond’s face radiated when he was at Gil-galad’s side. Later, I saw it again when Celebrian placed the twins in Elrond’s arms. When Arwen was born Elrond’s love was complete. He adored his wife and children and they were the world to him; they still are.”

 

“But Celebrian left for Valinor,” reminded Glorfindel his friend.

 

“She was too deeply hurt to stay.” Erestor shivered. “I assisted Elrond when he tended to her wounds. If she had stayed in Imladris, the Halls of Mandos would have claimed her. I will never understand why someone delights in forcing an Elf.”

 

Glorfindel’s usually sparkling eyes darkened at the memory. “Elladan and Elrohir have killed their fair share of the creatures over the years, but they are still mourning the loss of their mother. All children were hurt.”

 

“And Elrond is still hurting as well.” Erestor drew in a calming breath. “How can I tell him I love him when his heart still grieves for her? I cannot. His heart will never belong to me.” Erestor added one more thing, reluctantly. “And in all those centuries he never showed any interest in me. Don’t you think that if he felt the same way about me he would have told me by now? Nay, I cannot tell him.”

 

Glorfindel raised his left hand and wiped away the tear that had slid down from Erestor’s eye.

 

Alarmed that he was crying, Erestor wiped furiously at his eyes. “I have matters to attend to,” he said, quickly rising to his feet, “And so do you. Lord Celeborn and his charge will arrive shortly.” Looking at Glorfindel, he flinched, reading sympathy and sorrow in his friend’s eyes.

 

“Erestor…”

 

“Do not worry about me; I made it through millennia without Elrond’s love. And Glorfindel? We never had this discussion.” Gathering his long robes around him, Erestor left the kitchen.

 

“Aiya, Erestor, your feelings need a way out or they will slowly poison your mind.” Head bowed in defeat, he sipped his tea, hoping against all odds that the day would come when Elrond learned of Erestor’s deep love for him.

 

TBC

 

1


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Heart

Part 2

 

 

“Rumil, my child, we have finally reached Imladris,” said Celeborn, relieved. The roads were dangerous and he had been worried, especially now that Rumil was with him. The young Elf was in no condition to defend himself in the case of an attack. “I hope that Elrond received my letter, and that he has prepared rooms for you. You look so very tired, ion-nîn.” The back of Rumil’s head rested against his shoulder, and when he cocked his head, Celeborn saw a look of utter resignation in Rumil’s eyes.

 

“Lord Celeborn!” Erestor appeared at the doorway, ready to welcome their guests, but he halted in his tracks upon seeing the frozen expression in Rumil’s eyes.

 

Celeborn dismounted and Erestor quickly offered his help. Together, Celeborn and he lifted Rumil from the back of the horse and each wrapped an arm around the blond Elf’s waist. Erestor’s barely hidden shock told Celeborn how bad Rumil looked to the advisor. “He needs to lie down.”

 

“I arranged for rooms close to Lord Elrond and Glorfindel’s. Glorfindel is a light sleeper and will wake in case Rumil starts to sleepwalk.”

 

“He does not walk in his sleep,” said Celeborn, sighing contently as they stepped into the shade of the corridor. The rays of the sun had become hot during the day and he now welcomed the soothing shadows.

 

Erestor led them to their assigned quarters. Arriving at the right corridor, Erestor spotted Elladan and signaled for him to approach.

 

Elladan felt joy at seeing his grandfather after such a long time, but the smile froze on his face, seeing the blond Elf in their arms. /That must be Rumil. Grandfather did not exaggerate in his letter./ The slight rising and falling of Rumil’s chest was the only indication that the ‘Lorien Elf was still alive.

 

“Ata’da, how can I help?”

 

Celeborn nodded approvingly and took Elladan’s arm, folding it around Rumil’s waist. “Help Erestor whilst I talk to Elrond. I will be back to check on Rumil later.”

 

Celeborn’s concern was hard to miss, and Elladan tightened his hold on Rumil. “He is in good hands.”

 

A smile stole across Celeborn’s features. “I know he is.” Then he turned and headed for Elrond’s study. They needed to talk.

 

Erestor pushed the door open and told Elladan to head for the bed. “Lower him gently.”

 

Elladan carefully laid Rumil down on the bed, stepped back and looked in surprise at the expression on Erestor’s normally emotionless face. Deep lines had appeared on the elder Elf’s brow and Erestor was muttering softly, assuring Rumil that it was safe to rest.

 

Erestor had forgotten Elladan was there as well, concerned as he was for Rumil, and when he looked up, he noticed Elladan’s raised eyebrow. Carefully schooling his emotions, the mask slipped back in place. “You should join your father and grandfather in the study.”

 

Elladan was still trying to understand what he had just witnessed. Concern and maybe even affection had shone from Erestor’s eyes, and now every indication that he had felt concerned was gone. Erestor’s stern look didn’t feel right, and Elladan was slowly beginning to understand why. Erestor was hiding his feelings. “And should you not join us as well?” asked Elladan. Elrond wanted all of them present.

 

“I will join you shortly. I merely want to make sure Rumil is resting comfortably.”

 

Elladan walked over to the doorway and quickly cast one final look over his shoulder. There! The concern and affection were back on Erestor’s face now that the elder Elf believed he was alone with Rumil.

 

Puzzled, Elladan walked down the corridor. When growing up, Elrohir and he had often joked about their mentor’s inability to show any emotions. But now he wondered if they had been wrong. /Why does Erestor feel he needs to hide his emotions from us? What is he scared of?/ Did not everything come down to two emotions in the end? Was it love or fear that caused Erestor to hide behind a mask?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond rose from behind his desk to welcome Celeborn. He instantly noticed the other’s worried expression and the pallor that clung to Celeborn’s skin. “How emotionally hurt is he?” Rumil had to be in a bad way for Celeborn to be this concerned.

 

“I am afraid his soul may already have reached Mandos. The last time I looked at him I thought I saw a corpse.” Celeborn collapsed on a chair, exhausted.

 

“Maybe I should check on him now.” Celeborn’s words worried Elrond. “We can inform the rest later, after I have looked at Rumil.”

 

Celeborn nodded, fatigued, and was about to get to his feet when Elrond suddenly appeared next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder and telling him to remain seated.

 

“You look tired, old friend. Rest whilst I look after Rumil.”

 

Celeborn briefly closed his eyes. Elrond’s words were true; he was so very tired. “Let me know how he fares.” What he feared most was Elrond telling him that Rumil’s condition was beyond hope.

 

Elrond read that very fear on Celeborn’s face and gently squeezed the other’s shoulder. “I will do my best.”

 

Celeborn listened to Elrond’s soft footfalls as the Lord of Imladris left his study. He had never before felt this distressed, discouraged and alone; Galadriel would sail for Valinor shortly and Haldir and Orophin were gone as well. All he had left was Rumil, and he didn’t want to lose the young Elf.

 

“You look so sad, Ata’da.”

 

Celeborn jumped at hearing Elrohir’s voice this close to him. When had the youngster entered? Elrohir was kneeling on the floor, watching him closely. “I did not hear you enter.”

 

“You looked so thoughtful that I did not want to disturb your musings.” Elrohir frowned at seeing tears simmer in Celeborn’s eyes. “What has upset you?”

 

Celeborn drew in a deep breath. “I am worried about Rumil.”

 

Elrohir nodded. “Is that all there is? I have the feeling there is more.”

 

Celeborn suddenly realized how wrong he had been to assume that Rumil was all he had left. He had a family here in Imladris as well. It was a pity that he couldn’t spend more time here with his grandchildren. “You are right. Something else is on my mind. My wife is leaving for Valinor and I face losing the last of my sons. I feel old and lonely.”

 

“But you have Elladan and me! And Ada! Even Glorfindel and Erestor count as family.” His grandfather’s admission had slightly shocked Elrohir. “You are not alone! You could stay here most of the time and visit ‘Lorien when something urgent comes up. Elladan and I would love for you to stay!”

 

“I would love to stay,” said Celeborn, smiling. Leaning forward, he folded his arms around his grandson.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond was not surprised to find Erestor sitting on the edge of Rumil’s bed. Although the other Elf always put on a carefully constructed mask, passion, concern and affection was hidden behind it, and appeared at times like these. After inclining his head and seeing Erestor nod, Elrond concentrated on the young Elf on the bed. A terrible cold emanated from Rumil’s body. He had also felt it when Glorfindel had returned from Mandos. When the blond had rested in his arms, his newborn body had been icy cold. “His soul has already entered Mandos.”

 

“I thought so,” mumbled Erestor and he released a distressed sigh. “Can you reclaim him?”

 

“Maybe.” Elrond sat next to Erestor, who immediately rose to his feet to give Elrond space to work. “But I cannot wait until after discussing this with Celeborn. I must act now. Celeborn should be present; will you fetch him, Erestor?”

 

A concerned look appeared in Erestor’s eyes. “Are you going to use your healing powers?” Elrond raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “Because if you are I am not leaving you alone,” said Erestor in a determined tone. “Using your healing powers leaves you weak and I will not take the risk of you getting injured as well.”

 

Elrond gracefully gave in, knowing when he was beaten. “I will attempt to pull him back.” Elrond rested his hands on Rumil’s face, after brushing back some grey looks. “They were silver once.”

 

“Grief can do terrible things to an Elf,” remarked Erestor thoughtfully.

 

Elrond wondered why Erestor’s comment worried him, but he couldn’t explain it. Instead, he focused his energy and closed his eyes. Rumil felt cold and distant, and the Elf’s life force was weakening with every passing moment. Reaching out mentally, Elrond called Rumil’s name. Drawing from his own energy, he poured a large amount into the Elf’s soul, hoping to warm Rumil’s mind. “You cannot leave yet,” he mumbled, knowing Rumil’s soul was listening as well. “You are still needed here. Your brothers want you to live and so does Celeborn. Do not leave, Rumil. Your time has not come yet.”

 

Erestor watched Elrond carefully and saw the other’s head and shoulders slump forward. Moving quickly, he sat down and pulled Elrond close to him, encouraging the half-Elf to lean against him and draw from his strength. Rumil moved slightly and his eyelids fluttered, telling Erestor that the Lord of Imladris had been successful. The dark Halls of Mandos no longer called to Rumil. “You did well,” said Erestor softly. “He is no longer slipping away from us.”

 

“Erestor? What is happening here?” Glorfindel had appeared in the doorway and now quickly advanced on the three Elves. “Will Elrond recover, Erestor?”

 

Erestor nodded once. “Using his healing powers usually exhausts him. I will take him to his rooms to rest and then inform the others that the meeting has been postponed. I want him to rest first.”

 

Glorfindel gave Erestor a look full of understanding. Erestor might never admit he loved Elrond, but the half-Elf always came first and Erestor would sit with him until Elrond felt stronger.

 

“One more moment,” whispered Elrond in a tired tone, running his fingertips over Rumil’s brow. “The cold of Mandos is receding, but it is still there. After I have rested I can try to heal more of him.”

 

“I will stay with Rumil,” offered Glorfindel. “I have been to Mandos and still remember the cold that dwells in those great halls. I will look after him.”

 

“Thank you,” whispered Erestor in Elrond’s place. The half-Elf’s eyes were closing and he needed to take Elrond to his rooms before he was fully asleep. Rising to his feet, he wrapped an arm around Elrond’s waist and guided him to the doorway. He had done this countless times before; whenever Elrond had exhausted himself by tending to the wounded, he had been there to look after the half-Elf. There had been one time when Elrond had teasingly called him ‘his shadow’ - and wasn’t that exactly what he was?

 

Glorfindel saw the raw emotion in Erestor’s eyes, but knew better than to address it in Elrond’s presence. So he sat next to Rumil instead, resting a hand on the grey hair. The cold was fading away, but Rumil was far from healed. He should probably inform Celeborn, but he felt hesitant to leave the room; Rumil needed constant supervision. Chills coursed through the lithe body and Glorfindel reached for the covers, tucking them around Rumil’s form. Although Elves didn’t feel the cold, this chill was different. Mandos’ cold had the power to kill. As the shivers continued, Glorfindel’s worries increased. Suddenly a whimper left Rumil’s lips and Glorfindel leaned in closer to catch the words.

 

“Hal…dir… O…ro…phin…” Rumil’s face briefly contorted and then the Elf released a keening wail.

 

“Shush, young one. You no longer dwell in the cold Halls of Mandos.” Acting instinctively, Glorfindel lay down next to the shivering Elf and wrapped his arms around him. Rumil immediately moved closer, yelping softly as he buried his head beneath Glorfindel’s chin.

 

Glorfindel allowed a smile to break through on his face when Rumil’s fingers clawed at the fabric of his shirt. “You are safe now.” Unexpectedly, Rumil reached behind him, as if searching for someone. “Aiya ,you think I am one of your brothers, and now you are searching for the other.” He had known Haldir well and knew how close the three of them had been. It would take Rumil years to fully recover from this trauma.

 

“Glorfindel? Is that you?” Celeborn had been puzzled at finding the door ajar, and had entered. Finding Glorfindel holding an obviously distressed Rumil was the last thing he had expected, but he felt relieved that Rumil was once more reacting.

 

“Elrond managed to bring him back from Mandos,” said Glorfindel, “but we have still got a long way ahead of us.”

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Celeborn approached the bed and watched Rumil closely. Tears were flowing down the Elf’s cheeks; Rumil was finally giving in to his pain and grief.

 

“He misses having his brothers close,” explained Glorfindel as Rumil awkwardly reached behind him.

 

Celeborn nodded and acted at once, spooning behind Rumil who instantly calmed down, feeling a body behind him. Stroking the once silver hair, Celeborn softly sang a lullaby, hoping the familiar words and voice would comfort Rumil.

 

Glorfindel smiled warmly, listening to the lullaby as well. Rumil breathed firmly and steadily, the shallow breaths gone. Celeborn pulled Rumil closer. Glorfindel did the same and soon they were a tangled mess of limbs.

 

Raising his head slightly, Celeborn was able to make eye contact with Glorfindel. “This is how the three of them used to sleep.”

 

Glorfindel nodded once. “I have the feeling we will be sleeping like this for many nights to come.” He chuckled softly. “Not that I mind.” He really didn’t. Holding Rumil, and feeling the rise and fall of the other’s chest, soothed him as well. He didn’t want to even think about it, but he could grow used to this feeling.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Lie down, mellon-nîn.” Erestor eased Elrond gently onto the bed, looking for signs that the half-Elf had finally succumbed to exhaustion, but the blue eyes opened and locked with his. Elrond staring him like that made Erestor nervous, and the mask involuntarily moved back into place.

 

“Erestor?” Elrond raised a shaky hand, trying to touch Erestor’s brow now that the Noldorin Elf was leaning over him, but his friend quickly pulled away. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

 

Erestor nodded sharply, pulled up the covers, and then took several steps away from the bed. “You should rest now. I will tell the others that the meeting has been postponed.”

 

Elrond cringed at seeing the expression in Erestor’s eyes. Only a moment ago concern and affection had been reflected in them. Those two emotions were now replaced with a clinical stare, which was meant to keep him at a distance. “Erestor? Do not leave yet.” How many times had he asked Erestor to stay and watch over him when the healing sleep came over him? And every time Erestor had sat down, watching him from a distance. And yes, Erestor once more seated himself near the bed, watching him. Reassured that his friend would remain close, Elrond allowed the healing sleep to overwhelm him.

 

A choked sigh escaped Erestor’s lips once Elrond was asleep. The tears that he had kept back now swam in his eyes, but still he did his best to not cry. Every time Elrond used his healing powers, he worried. One day Elrond would reach his limits and what would happen then? Would it leave the half-Elf weak? Injured? It was his responsibility to make sure that never happened.

 

Folding his hands in his lap, he dotingly looked at Elrond, sound asleep now. “I will never stop loving you…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rumil stirred in his sleep when Celeborn removed his arms from the Elf’s waist. Glorfindel raised his head a little to make eye contact with Celeborn, and that was when he heard Celeborn’s growling stomach. “Go,” said Glorfindel softly. “Eat and freshen yourself up. Rumil will probably remain asleep for a few more hours.”

 

“I can send someone to take my place.” Celeborn privately sent a prayer to Elbereth, thankful that Rumil had returned to them. It would be a long time before Rumil was back on his feet, but he had faith that the day would come.

 

“I do not think that will be necessary,” said Glorfindel, slightly amused at the way Rumil had wrapped himself around him. “He is quite charming.”

 

“He is a rascal,” laughed Celeborn softly as not to disturb Rumil’s sleep. “He is the youngest, and got away with most of the tricks he played on us. Galadriel and I always had a soft spot for him.”

 

Glorfindel smiled when Rumil groaned softly, pulling him even closer now that the body behind him was gone. “I can barely breathe. His hold is awfully tight. I had not thought him that strong.”

 

“He looks young and naive, but he isn’t.” Celeborn rose from the bed and stretched. “Rumil loves deeply and is very loyal; that is exactly why he is in this state. He is mourning his brothers’ death.”

 

“Which is very understandable.” Glorfindel brushed back some locks that had fallen into Rumil’s face. “I hope his hair will regain its normal silver glow.”

 

“So do I.” Celeborn headed for the doorway. “I will check on you in an hour or two. I want to talk to Elrond, and it looks like Rumil feels content sleeping in your arms, so I can take my time.”

 

“Do not hurry,” said Glorfindel reassuringly. /I think Rumil is adorable./ But he couldn’t say that aloud.

 

Pleased that Glorfindel had taken a liking to Rumil, Celeborn left the room and stepped into the corridor. Elladan and Elrohir were just heading his way and they smiled upon seeing their grandfather. Celeborn returned that smile and grabbed each by a shoulder. “Did you have breakfast yet?”

 

Elladan shook his head. “We wanted to check on Rumil first.”

 

Celeborn’s smile warmed. It was good that the twins already cared for Rumil. He had the feeling that the three of them would get along perfectly. “Glorfindel is with Rumil.”

 

“Glorfindel?” Elrohir chuckled softly. “Now that is interesting.” Looking at Elladan, he said, “Shouldn’t Glorfindel lead this morn’s patrol?”

 

Elladan nodded. “I wonder if they can cope without him.” A sly grin surfaced on his face. “Maybe we should offer our assistance?”

 

Celeborn moaned softly. “Elrond wants you here, remember?” Seeing the disappointment in their eyes, he reconsidered. “We will talk to your father, aye?”

 

The twins nodded reluctantly. This would be decided at breakfast.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A soft, pleased, moan woke Erestor from his sleep. Alarmed, his eyes filled with awareness. He was in Elrond’s rooms and the half-Elf was watching him intently, propped up on his elbows. Moving carefully, Erestor stifled a whimper; his neck was cramped from falling asleep in the chair.

 

Elrond caught the pain-filled expression before Erestor carefully hid it. “You could have stretched out on bed instead of falling asleep in a chair.” To his surprise, utter astonishment showed in Erestor’s eyes, but a moment later it was gone. “The bed is big enough for both of us.”

 

Erestor briefly closed his eyes. “I prefer the chair.” Opening his eyes again, he averted them, unable to meet Elrond’s gaze after hearing that offer. /The offer meant nothing. He just does not want me sleeping in the chair./

 

“I should check on Rumil,” said Elrond, pushing down the covers. Thanks to Erestor’s care he’d had a full night of sleep, and his healing powers had been replenished.

 

“Are you sure you have rested sufficiently?” Erestor left his chair to stand next to the bed, offering Elrond his support if necessary. Elrond had been shaky in the past when pushing himself to his limits. Erestor couldn’t help being worried.

 

Elrond would never stop wondering about his old friend. Erestor usually acted calm and regal, but at times his whole demeanor changed and a very concerned, very caring person surfaced. He had often wondered why Erestor felt the need to keep that caring persona hidden. For centuries he had wanted to address this, but the moment had never been right. “Erestor?” Elrond grabbed the adviser’s wrist and held it tight, preventing him from pulling away. “Your concern means a lot to me.”

 

“My concern?”

 

Elrond couldn’t believe his eyes when Erestor blushed. A shy expression stole into his friend’s eyes.

 

“I cannot help being concerned.”

 

Elrond had the distinct impression that Erestor wanted to add something, but for some reason the Noldorin Elf didn’t. “You are a very good friend, Erestor. Without you, I would be lost.” To his surprise, Erestor’s blush deepened. Had Erestor ever blushed before? He couldn’t remember!

 

“Thank you,” whispered Erestor in a shaky tone. His eyes were fixed on Elrond’s fingers, which were still curled around his wrist.

 

Elrond wondered what he was missing. There was something in Erestor’s manner and expression, which puzzled him. “We will check on Rumil and then have breakfast.”

 

“Of course, my lord,” said Erestor, trying to emotionally distance himself again. He had to make sure Elrond never found out about his feelings!

 

Elrond sighed disappointedly; he had hoped Erestor would become more informal, but the mask was back in place. Slowly he rose from the bed, tested his footing and then nodded once. “Let us go. I need to see if Rumil has improved overnight.”

 

Erestor followed obediently. Like a shadow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel cocked his head to see who was entering when the door opened. Seeing Elrond and Erestor walk up to the bed, he smiled. “He is doing much better.”

 

Elrond nodded and rested a hand on Rumil’s brow, relieved to find that the cold was leaving the young Elf’s body. “But his recovery will take time.” He raised an eyebrow inquisitively, seeing the contentment on Glorfindel’s face at holding his charge close. “You like him. Good.”

 

Glorfindel’s smug smile disappeared and a deep frown appeared instead. “However, there is a problem, my lord. I should be leaving on patrol in an hour and –“

 

“Stay here,” said Elrond. “I can use some fresh air myself.” Looking over his shoulder, he intercepted a look filled with longing on Erestor’s face. It had been ages since they had ridden out together, always busy with diplomatic matters. “Erestor and I will lead today’s patrol.”

 

Glorfindel saw Erestor’s perplexed expression and laughed softly. “I hope you have not forgotten how to ride a horse, Erestor! It must have been a while since you joined a patrol!”

 

Erestor glared at Glorfindel, but the blond just laughed. “You were a warrior before you turned into a scholar,” teased Glorfindel.

 

“I am still a warrior!” Erestor realized he had been baited and quickly grew silent.

 

“My lord, you will be able to put Erestor to the test,” said Glorfindel, addressing Elrond. He felt pleased now that Elrond and Erestor would be spending some time away from the Last Homely House and all diplomatic matters. He didn’t expect them to encounter any enemies, and judged it safe for them to go on this patrol.

 

A grin surfaced on Elrond’s face. “Maybe I will do just that.” Seeing the stunned expression in Erestor’s eyes, Elrond laughed warmly. “Glorfindel is right; we were warriors once, but we have grown weak behind our desks. We will leave after breakfast.”

 

“And may I suggest a change of clothes?” said Glorfindel in a wicked tone. “Robes can be a real hindrance in battle.”

 

Erestor still glared at Glorfindel, knowing very well that the blond had set him up. “I will be there, my lord,” he said, as his gaze shifted from Glorfindel to Elrond. /Glorfindel, I will get you for putting me in this position./

 

Glorfindel smirked, averted his eyes and looked at Rumil, who was still asleep in his arms.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Silent Heart

Part 3

 

 

Elladan, Celeborn and Elrohir looked up when Elrond and Erestor entered.

 

The first thing that struck Elladan was the fierce glow in Erestor’s eyes. Something had upset the advisor, which surprised him. He hadn’t known it was actually possible to shock the Noldorin Elf, who always appeared to be in complete control.

 

“Rumil is doing better,” said Elrond as he seated himself. A maid appeared to serve breakfast and Elrond ate with appetite, knowing he would spend the rest of his day in the open air, riding his horse.

 

Celeborn eyed his son-in-law closely, wondering what had changed since the last time they talked, but he couldn’t label the feeling. “Glorfindel told me what you did for Rumil and I want to thank you for that.”

 

“It was nothing,” said Elrond dismissively. “The hard part is still to come. His soul may have joined us again, but we must give him a reason to live or he will give in to the call of Mandos eventually.”

 

Elladan cleared his throat. “We would love to spend some time with him, but this morn’s patrol—“

 

Elrond cut his son short. “Erestor and I will join the patrol.”

 

Elrohir’s knife dropped onto his plate with a metallic thud. “Erestor and you? But Ada, respectfully, it has been centuries since you last wielded a sword - and what if you run into Orcs?”

 

Elrond studied his sons, realizing they had hoped to join the patrol. “Do you think I am no longer capable of defending myself?”

 

“Ada, I did not mean it like that, but –“ Elladan cringed, seeing the annoyed expression in his father’s eyes. “Aye, you might be able to fight off an attacker, but what about Erestor?”

 

“What –about- him?” said Erestor in a calm tone. He was annoyed that Elladan thought he couldn’t hold his own in a fight! But that was probably his own fault. The twins had never seen him wield a sword or shoot an arrow; they only knew him as a scholar.

 

Elrond grinned at seeing the very real emotion in Erestor’s eyes. “Elladan, Erestor fought at my side at the Last Alliance. He is a very skilled swordsman and his archery skills were legendary.”

 

“I may have neglected maintaining those skills,” said Erestor ruefully.

 

Elrohir watched the scene unfold with amusement. “Elladan, we should not begrudge them this chance at reliving the past.”

 

Elrond now also glared at his sons. “Reliving the past?” That made him sound ancient!

 

Celeborn raised his hands, trying to pacify everyone. “Elladan, Elrohir, we will spend the day with Rumil, whilst your father and Erestor lead today’s patrol.”

 

The twins agreed reluctantly. “But tomorrow it is our turn.”

 

Elrond’s glare changed into an amused glance. “We will see about that.” Exchanging a glance with Erestor he encountered a thoughtful look on his friend’s face.

 

Erestor quickly averted his eyes. He suddenly had second thoughts about accompanying Elrond. What if his mask slipped and Elrond realized the truth? He had to be extremely cautious.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel involuntarily held his breath when the vacant expression in Rumil’s eyes changed to awareness. The younger Elf was waking up! What would Rumil’s initial reaction be like?

 

Rumil blinked several times, trying to establish where he was. Then the horrid memories flooded his mind and he wailed terrified, reliving his brothers’ deaths. “Hal…dir! Oro…phin!” His voice shook violently and his eyes filled with tears. He had lost his brothers! They were dead and he was alone now! Why hadn’t he died as well? He didn’t want to live like this!

 

“Shush now, Rumil, I cannot imagine your pain, but you do not have to bear it alone.”

 

At hearing the strange voice, Rumil’s eyes widened. Gradually he became aware of the fact that he wasn’t alone. A strange Elf was holding him close, stroking his hair. Still trembling, he blinked one more time. “Who… are you?”

 

“My name is Glorfindel and you in Elrond’s Last Homely House.” Glorfindel took pity on the younger Elf and explained, “Celeborn brought you here. He is extremely worried, you know.”

 

Rumil could only stare at the blond vision of beauty in front of him. “Glorfindel of Gondolin?” Haldir had regaled him with stories about the Balrog slayer when he had been little, and he had never thought he would ever meet Glorfindel in person.

 

The haunted expression left Rumil’s eyes. /Distract him! Keep him from reliving the past!/ Glorfindel slowly nodded his head. “One and the same.”

 

“Hal…” Rumil choked on his brother’s name. Haldir had always told him stories when he was little and now the emotional pain instantly returned. “I miss him… and Oro…” His voice faltered again and he buried his face in Glorfindel’s shirt, uncaring what the skilled warrior thought of his behavior. His heart was grieving, and the pain needed a way out.

 

Glorfindel tightened the embrace. “Let it out. Keeping the pain inside does not help.” His heart went out to Rumil, who sobbed in his arms. “It is the first step toward healing.”

 

“Who says… I want to… heal? I want to… die!” Rumil stuttered, his emotions getting the better of him. “I was almost there! I… could sense… them and then… Who pulled me… back?” Sobs wracked his body and he defiantly raised his eyes to stare at Glorfindel. “Who?”

 

“Celeborn asked Lord Elrond to bring you back,” said Glorfindel softly. “You must understand how worried Celeborn was. He refused to let you go after already losing Haldir and Orophin.”

 

“He should have… Let me go,” stuttered Rumil in an upset tone. “I am all alone now.”

 

“You are not. Celeborn loves you dearly, and Lord Elrond’s sons are eager to meet with you. And you also have me.” Glorfindel added that last sentence in a barely audible tone. By Elbereth, when had he felt like this for the last time? Could it be that he was falling in love?

 

“You?” Rumil looked at Glorfindel with a saddened expression in his eyes.

 

“Aye, me.” Getting nervous, Glorfindel opted for a change of subject. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

 

Rumil shook his head. “I do not care about food.”

 

“But you should! You need to regain your strength!” Glorfindel realized he was in for a fight. Rumil had a stubborn streak about him. “Let me send for some food.”

 

“I will not eat it.” Rumil stared chillingly at Glorfindel. “I do not want to live!”

 

Glorfindel sighed, deeply. “Rumil, it is not your time yet to dwell in Mandos.”

 

“How would you know?” Rumil screamed at him. “I am not supposed to be left behind! We belong together!”

 

“Rumil, I have been at Mandos and the Valar decided I was to go back and live again. They won’t allow you entrance.”

 

“But I was almost there! If only Elrond had not pulled me back, I would—“

 

Glorfindel cut him short. “The Valar would have turned you away.”

 

“No!”

 

“Rumil, you must face life.” Glorfindel’s voice softened. “I know Arda holds little for you to live for, but believe me when I say that your place is here, not in Mandos.” Rumil’s glare made Glorfindel cringe. “You will understand in time.”

 

“You did not change my mind!” Rumil suddenly realized how tight his hold was on Glorfindel; he was holding onto the blond like Glorfindel was his lifeline. He tried to let go, but Glorfindel’s hold on him was strong as well and he resigned himself to the situation, growing silent instead.

 

Glorfindel’s heart broke at seeing the expression in Rumil’s eyes. “I am so sorry, Rumil, but we cannot let you leave for Mandos. Too many of us care about you and we will not let you go.”

 

Rumil remained silent. He wanted to be furious with Glorfindel, but couldn’t. He felt lonely and lost, and the blond was the only one he could hold on to. Involuntarily his hold tightened and more tears surfaced from the depths of his eyes. /Aiya, Haldir, Orophin, I miss you so much! Why did you leave me behind?/

 

Tremors coursed through Rumil’s body and Glorfindel returned to stroking the long hair. “Cry, Rumil, let go of the pain.” The younger Elf didn’t reply, but Rumil’s shoulders shook with violent sobs. Glorfindel whispered reassuring words into Rumil’s ear, kept on the caresses to the grey hair, and held him until the sobs died. Looking at the ‘Lorien Elf, he found Rumil’s eyes empty again. “Good, sleep. Time heals all wounds, even the mortal ones.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor shook his head at seeing his reflection in the mirror. He had exchanged his robes for a brown tunic and black leggings. At Elrond’s request he was also wearing a sword.

 

Recalling breakfast, he was still annoyed that the twins thought he couldn’t hold his own in a battle. /I have buried myself in books, and although I love to study, I should not have neglected my fighting skills. I hope we won’t encounter any Orcs or Uruk-Hai./

 

After gathering his courage, he draped a brown cloak across his shoulders and stepped into the corridor, heading for the courtyard where Elrond was already waiting for him to join them.

 

Elrond, already on horseback, approached. “Erestor! Hurry, we are ready to leave!” He was actually looking forward to inspecting the northern borders today.

 

Erestor mounted and steered his stallion closer to Elrond’s. Elrond looked breathtaking in his black tunic. A sword hung from his hip, and a quiver with arrows and a bow was on his back. “It almost looks like you are hoping we will run into Orcs.”

 

“You are right; I would not mind running into them.”

 

“I rather enjoyed the peace and quiet,” said Erestor, calmly.

 

Elrond blinked. /Is he teasing me?/ Riding out together was proving to be an excellent idea.

 

Erestor stayed at Elrond’s side when they left the courtyard and headed for the northern borders. Occasionally, he peered at Elrond, who seemed content and confident. /I love him so much, but I can never tell him./ Sorrow drowned his heart and he barely refrained from releasing a distressed sigh.

 

Elrond glanced at his friend and wondered about the distant expression in those dark eyes. /What troubles you, Erestor? And why won’t you tell me?/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel had to go to the bathroom. It was as simple as that, but Rumil’s possessive hold made leaving the bed impossible. Growing nervous, Glorfindel began to stare at the doorway, hoping help would miraculously appear. Just when he was about to give up hope, Elladan and Elrohir entered. Signaling for the twins to approach, he whispered, “Help me. I need to visit the bathroom and he won’t let go.”

 

Elladan reached the bed first and managed to disentangle them. Elrohir rolled Rumil onto his back and suddenly found himself wrapped in long arms. “Help!” he squealed in turn when Rumil pulled him down.

 

Elladan chuckled softly, and was reaching to help his brother when Rumil grabbed his wrist, pulling him down as well. Elladan yelped softly when he collapsed on top of his brother. Rumil had succeeded in folding one arm around each of them and was now holding them close.

 

Glorfindel quickly got to his feet and laughed warmly. “I will be back to help you... in due time.” Hearing the twins curse softly, he entered the bathroom, relieved himself, washed his hands and returned to the bedroom. Once, long ago, he had seen the sea and an octopus; Rumil reminded him of that creature. “It almost seems like he has eight arms instead of two!”

 

Elladan scowled at Glorfindel. “Help us escape! He is squeezing the life out of us!”

 

But Glorfindel shook his head, amused. He sat down in a chair and watched the three of them. “Cute,” he decided, and smirked. “He has caught you.”

 

Elrohir released a resigned whimper, knowing Glorfindel would make them suffer for all the stunts they had pulled on their former mentor in the past. “Have mercy, Glorfindel!”

 

“Not yet,” said Glorfindel, jokingly. “First I am going to eat lunch and take a stroll in the gardens. The weather is lovely.” He would take pity on them in a few hours. Until then, Rumil was in good hands, and he could stretch his abused limbs; Rumil did have a strong hold.

 

“Glorfindel, please!” begged Elladan, but Glorfindel rose from the chair and left the room, chuckling softly. “I cannot believe he left.”

 

Elrohir glanced at his twin. “But he did and we should work on attaining a more comfortable position.” Elladan’s weight was pressing him down and he wiggled until Elladan managed to lie down on his side. Rumil immediately rolled onto his side as well and wrapped his legs around Elladan, making sure he couldn’t leave.

 

Elrohir lay now spooned behind the ‘Lorien Elf and resigned himself to the situation. “I am not sure I would be as strong as Rumil.”

 

Elladan looked at his brother questioningly. “Meaning?”

 

“I am not sure I could go on after losing you. You are so important to me, Elladan. I feel incomplete when you are not close. And Rumil lost two brothers, not just one. He must be hurting terribly.”

 

Elladan nodded. “Aye, he is very brave.” He paused, and eventually added, “I am not sure I could survive losing you either, Elrohir.”

 

“Let us hope we will never be put to the test,” Elrohir whispered, suddenly stricken at the thought of losing his brother.

 

Looking at each other, a weak smile surfaced on their faces. They would keep a close eye on each other and make sure they survived any danger they encountered.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond stood in his stirrups, studying their surroundings. He had sent their escort into the opposite direction so they could check beyond the hills for intruders. Elrond judged it safer to remain back with Erestor, unwilling to expose his friend to any unnecessary danger.

 

“It does feel invigorating to be in the open again, does it not?” said Elrond, pleased, “We lock ourselves away in our studies too often.”

 

Erestor nodded once, enjoying the warm beams of the sun caressing his face. “It is a beautiful day,” he agreed. Locking eyes with Elrond, he was stunned to find the blue orbs radiating warmth and energy, and it made him fall in love with Elrond all over again.

 

Noticing the strange expression in Erestor’s eyes, Elrond leaned forward in the saddle. “I have been meaning to ask you if anything troubles you, mellon-nîn.”

 

“I am fine,” said Erestor quickly. “There is nothing for you to worry about.”

 

Elrond didn’t quite believe him and was about to question Erestor again when load roars echoed through the sky. “What?” Looking over his shoulder, he found that one of his archers was being chased downhill by a hoard of Orcs and Uruk-Hai.

 

“Lord Elrond, alert the others!” called out the archer, panting hard.

 

Elrond sucked in his breath when the Elf’s back was cleaved open by sword. Several of the feral creatures were heading their way, carrying the heads of their Elven escort on the tip of their swords.

 

Acting instinctively, he slapped the back of Erestor’s horse, and as it galloped away, he quickly followed, shooting arrows at the group of Orcs and Uruk-Hai. /I was careless! I should have been more alert!/

 

Erestor drew his sword, finding that more of the creatures were headed their way, this time closing in on them from the right. “We cannot outrun them!” He raised his sword, decapitating one Orc, but that only served to enrage the others.

 

Elrond’s breath caught, seeing one Orc launch himself from a branch. “Look out!” But his warning reached Erestor too late. The Noldorin Elf was knocked out of his saddle, and tumbled from his horse, still fighting off the Orc. Several others joined and began beating him.

 

Elrond stopped his horse, turned it around and charged. Wielding his sword, he managed to take down quite a few of the monsters, but in the end he was pulled from his horse as well and thrown onto the earth, receiving his share of the blows.

 

Suddenly the pummeling stopped and his eyes sought out Erestor’s. His friend maintained a calm posture, but he could see Erestor’s hands shake with anger at being a prisoner.

 

One Uruk-Hai, still carrying the white hand of Saruman on his face, stepped up in front of them. He spat onto the ground, and then eyed them closely. “Which one of you is Elrond, the ruler of Imladris?”

 

Elrond’s heart thundered in his chest. “Why do you want to know?”

 

The Uruk-Hai laughed. “Because I want to raid Imladris and ravish its beauty. But first I need to know about its defenses, and I am sure the ruler of Imladris can explain them to me!”

 

Erestor froze, realizing the Uruk-Hai’s intention. The foul creature would stop at nothing to retrieve the information it needed. “I am Elrond,” he said, ignoring the shocked expression in Elrond’s eyes. “I am Elrond Half-Elven.”

 

“No,” exclaimed Elrond in a shocked tone. “He is not!” What was Erestor thinking? He couldn’t let his friend do this! “I am Elrond!”

 

“Nice try,” spat the Uruk-Hai at Elrond, “but I don’t believe you.”

 

Erestor sighed relieved. The Uruk-Hai believed him to be Elrond, which meant the half-Elf was safe. “But I won’t tell you a thing.”

 

“We will see about that,” said the Uruk-Hai menacingly. “Take them to our shelter and make sure they don’t escape.”

 

Elrond was still staring at Erestor in disbelief when they were bound hand and feet. “Why did you do that?”

 

An Orc hauled him onto his feet and then slung him over his shoulder. “No talking, Elf,” he warned.

 

Elrond’s eyes fastened on Erestor. A Uruk-Hai draped the advisor over his shoulder and Elrond stared deeply into Erestor’s eyes. /Why?/

 

Erestor shook his head and closed his eyes. /Because I love you and do not want you to get hurt./

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Silent Heart

Part 4

 

 

When Glorfindel returned to Rumil’s rooms one hour later, he leaned against the doorway and smiled warmly. Elrohir was stroking Rumil’s hair and Elladan had actually managed to fall asleep. “You look comfortable,” teased Glorfindel.

 

Elrohir pleadingly raised his eyes and met Glorfindel’s gaze. “Will you now have mercy on us?”

 

Glorfindel smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “It is time for Rumil to wake up and eat and drink.”

 

Their voices woke Elladan, who wanted to stretch, but found someone was holding him tight. “Rumil,” he whispered softly.

 

Hearing his name made Rumil stir from his sleep. Waking slowly, he was startled to find another stranger in his arms. “Who are you?” And where was Glorfindel? Or Celeborn, for that matter?

 

“I am called Elladan and my brother Elrohir is right behind you.”

 

Rumil’s eyes widened, feeling another body behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he stared at Elrohir, finding his features identical to Elladan. Then he remembered; Elrond’s twin sons.

 

“It is about time you woke,” said Glorfindel, drawing Rumil’s attention to him.

 

Rumil felt relieved at seeing Glorfindel. “Why are you here?”

 

“We are watching over you,” explained Glorfindel in a kind tone.

 

Rumil blushed weakly. The only ones ever to watch over him were Haldir and Orophin, but his brothers were gone. Dead. His heart missed a beat as sorrow washed over him.

 

Elrohir felt Rumil tense up and whispered into the Elf’s ear, “You are very strong and brave. Do not drown in your sorrow. Elladan and I will help you fill the void in your life.”

 

Rumil was about to sneer at Elrohir when he suddenly realized how hurt one twin would be if the other died. Maybe they understood his pain just a little.

 

Glorfindel uncovered the glass flask filled with miruvor, which he had fetched from Elrond’s study. “This should help rebuild your strength.”

 

Aided by Elrohir and Elladan, Rumil managed to sit upright, and the oldest twin pushed a pillow behind his back. Rumil felt miserable, still wishing Elrond had let him go. His shaky fingers reached for the flask, realizing arguing with Glorfindel would get him nowhere.

 

But Glorfindel didn’t release the flask and steadied Rumil’s hand when the Elf swallowed his first mouthful. “And again,” he said encouragingly, watching Rumil swallow more of the sweet liquid. “And you should eat something as well.”

 

“I will fetch something from the kitchen,” offered Elladan, who slowly rose to his feet. After leaving the room, he briefly leaned against the wall, thanking Elbereth that Rumil had survived. Then he headed for the kitchen.

 

Glorfindel studied Rumil closely. “Some fresh air would do you good.”

 

Elrohir nodded his agreement. “I will move one of the chairs onto the balcony.” He also left the bed, finally realizing Glorfindel’s interest in Rumil. He chuckled privately, wondering if Glorfindel knew he was falling hard for the ‘Lorien Elf. Looking over his shoulder, he watched the two Elves; they looked good together.

 

Rumil sighed nervously. “Instead of one baby sitter I now have three?”

 

“Four actually,” said Celeborn entering the room. “Aiya, ion-nîn, I was afraid I would never hear your voice again!” Relieved at finding Rumil sitting up and talking to Glorfindel, Celeborn seated himself on the other side of the bed and enfolded him in a warm embrace. “You scared me, Rumil.”

 

“I am sorry,” whispered Rumil ruefully, “I never wanted to worry you, but…” His voice faltered. “I miss them so much.”

 

“So do I,” Celeborn assured Rumil. “But you cannot give up like that. Haldir and Orophin would want you to live.”

 

Deep down inside his heart Rumil knew Celeborn was right, but admitting it was hard. “I will try, but I feel so lost.”

 

“I got the food!” Elladan enthusiastically placed a tray on Rumil’s lap. “Eat!”

 

Rumil sighed; he wasn’t hungry at all, but he would eat to please them. Tentatively, he ate some lembas and cheese. Celeborn told him to drink the tea, and he complied.

 

Elrohir returned from the balcony. “The sun is warm and pleasant and will do him good.”

 

Celeborn urged Rumil to finish the lembas, which he did, and then fussed over the younger Elf, whilst helping him to his feet. “You are much too thin, Rumil.”

 

Rumil was too busy concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other to comment. Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped itself around his waist, and he found Glorfindel at his side. The blond’s expression was worried.

 

“Uhm, Ata’da? Glorfindel? Do you still need us?” Elladan and Elrohir looked at them. “We are quite hungry ourselves, and—“

 

Celeborn nodded his approval. “Off you go then, but join us for dinner later.” Celeborn smiled after them when the twins left. Their company had done Rumil much good. Glorfindel was now leading Rumil to the chair.

 

Celeborn leaned against the railing, watching the two of them, and liked what he saw. Realizing he wasn’t needed, he left the balcony and prepared to contact his wife. Galadriel would want to know how Rumil was doing

 

Rumil collapsed onto the chair and shivered. Glorfindel clasped the younger Elf’s hand in his, sitting cross-legged on the floor. “Those chills won’t go away for another few days.”

 

“How do you know?” Rumil looked curiously at Glorfindel and then remembered that the blond had been at Mandos himself. “What was it like for you?”

 

“Cold and lonely,” said Glorfindel in a pained tone. Pushing his memories away, he looked up at Rumil and caught another shiver. “I am glad you returned to Arda.”

 

Rumil blushed weakly at hearing that admission. Lost for words, he smiled at Glorfindel, but suddenly images of Haldir and Orophin’s corpses made him whimper softly. His eyes widened, tears flowed from the grey eyes, and he wrapped his arms around his waist, rocking back and forth.

 

“Aiya, Rumil.” Glorfindel gently lifted Rumil in his arms and held him tight. Sitting down on the floor, he cradled Rumil against his chest and sat quietly while the younger Elf sobbed. He stroked the hair, and noticed that silver was returning between still grey locks. “Being able to let go of your pain like that will be your salvation.”

 

Rumil raised tear-stained eyes, staring at him questioningly. Glorfindel’s heart broke, seeing the desperate expression in them. “Their deaths will haunt you for a long time.”

 

Rumil nodded, and violent tremors shook his body. “I cannot forget the look in their eyes when…“

 

“When they died,” said Glorfindel softly. “Child, you saw too much.” If only he could take away the ugly memories, soothe the pain. “Hold onto me. I will keep you safe.”

 

Another wail left Rumil’s lips as his fingers clawed at Glorfindel’s shirt. He buried his head in the soft, golden locks and held on to the blond for dear life as memories and pain ripped through him. “Do not leave me alone… Do not leave me… Stay…”

 

“I will stay. I won’t leave you,” promised Glorfindel passionately, hoping he could keep his promise.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond released an angry growl when the Orc threw him onto the floor. Erestor landed hard close to him and Elrond glared at the Uruk-Hai, who now closed the oak door behind him. Alone, the two Elves exchanged a look.

 

Erestor immediately recognized the fury in Elrond’s eyes and said defensively, “I did not have a choice! My first duty is to protect you!”

 

Growling softly, Elrond tried to calm down. “I cannot believe you did that! Do you realize what will happen next? They will question you… hurt you,” he added in a softer tone. “I do not want to see you hurt!”

 

Lowering his gaze, Erestor stared at the floor. “I could not risk them questioning you. I do not doubt that you will keep quiet about Imladris’ defenses, but they would hurt you! I would rather have them hurt me instead.”

 

Elrond brushed the dirt from his tunic and sat down next to Erestor, who still refused to meet his gaze. “You should not have done that.” Elrond grew quiet, wondering why Erestor was this determined to protect him. How many pieces of the puzzle was he missing? “Erestor, why did you do it?”

 

“I already told you. My first duty is to you.” Erestor didn’t dare look Elrond in the eyes, afraid that the half-Elf would see behind the mask.

 

“You will tell them you lied when they return.”

 

“They won’t believe me.” Erestor drew in a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare himself for the grueling hours to come.

 

The shivers that ran down Erestor’s spine made Elrond fold an arm around his advisor’s shoulders. To his surprise, Erestor jerked away from him, staring in shock. “Mellon-nîn?” Who would Erestor shun his touch?

 

Erestor flinched at seeing the hurt expression in Elrond’s eyes. “I am sorry,” he whispered, wishing he could give in and enjoy Elrond’s comforting touch, but he did not dare let down his guard.

 

Elrond was about to reassure him when the door abruptly opened. Two Orcs, and the Uruk-Hai who had been in charge earlier, entered. “You,” the Uruk-Hai growled, pointing a claw at Erestor, “You’re coming with us to answer some questions.”

 

“I won’t tell you a thing,” said Erestor calmly, but he trembled when the two Orcs hauled him to his feet.

 

“Leave him alone! It is –me- you want! –I- am Elrond Half-Elven!” Elrond jumped to his feet, trying to push the Orcs away from Erestor, but the Uruk-Hai stepped forward and shoved him hard against the wall. A knife was pressed against his throat and Elrond glared at his enemy. “Leave him alone,” he hissed. A loud roar rang in Elrond’s ears and the knife pressed into his flesh, drawing blood.

 

The Uruk-Hai cocked his head and glared at him. “You are expendable, Elf. I will kill you if you give me any trouble.”

 

Elrond wasn’t going to antagonize the creature any further, wanting to stay alive so he could help Erestor later. His gaze shifted from the Uruk-Hai to Erestor and he caught a ripple of fear in the large brown eyes. “Please do not do this,” he said in a pleading tone. Growing quiet, his eyes begged Erestor to reconsider.

 

Erestor shook his head. “I must.” He went willingly when the Orcs led him out of the room. Looking one more time over his shoulder, he imprinted Elrond’s features in his memory, not sure he would ever see the half-Elf again.

 

Elrond’s heart missed a beat, seeing the determined expression in Erestor’s eyes. The Noldorin Elf would not break, would not tell the Uruk-Hai what he wanted to know and endure all pain. Elrond’s head slumped forward in defeat as he waited for the screams to start.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond was furious. For the last hour Erestor’s screams had echoed through the corridor and Elrond banged a fist into the wall, blaming himself for getting them in this situation. Why had he suggested joining the patrol? Erestor should be safe in Imladris, not being tormented by these foul creatures!

 

The pain-filled screams slowly faded away and Elrond’s jaw was set firmly, hearing footfalls in the corridor and a strange scraping sound. Elrond swallowed hard, realizing Erestor was being dragged toward their cell. Had the beasts injured his friend that badly?

 

Elrond stayed clear of the door. The Uruk-Hai had warned him earlier and he would do nothing to cause the creature’s wrath. Erestor needed him alive, not dead or severely injured!

 

The door finally opened and Erestor was dropped unceremoniously onto the cold stone floor. Elrond glared at the Uruk-Hai in hate, but when the door closed, he concentrated on Erestor.

 

Erestor’s face was badly bruised and he sported one black eye. Blood showed at the hair roots from when they had pulled his hair out and a few bald spots showed between the black tresses. Erestor’s breathing was shallow and wheezing. A closer examination showed a bruised, maybe even broken jaw. Elrond cradled Erestor’s right hand in his and whimpered softly, encountering broken fingers and bleeding fingertips. Had those monsters actually pulled Erestor’s nails?

 

A furious howl started deep in his throat and Elrond groaned, finding more injuries when his fingertips slipped inside the tunic. At least one rib was broken, maybe even more! “They will pay for what they did to you,” vowed Elrond in an icy tone. His heart fluttered when Erestor’s unfocused gaze locked with his. “This must stop.”

 

Erestor tried to smile to reassure Erestor, but his jaw hurt too much and it turned into a grimace. “I… won’t… tell them,” he stuttered in a weak tone. He almost raised his left hand to caress Elrond’s face, but he stopped himself just in time. “Help… will arrive… shortly.”

 

Elrond shook his head, saddened. “It will take a while before Glorfindel realizes something is amiss. The patrol is not supposed to return to Imladris until late tonight.” Carefully, he brushed some long, bloodied locks from Erestor’s face, which was becoming black and blue. “I can lessen the pain.” He wanted to place his hands on either side of Erestor’s head to start the healing process when his friend weakly shook his head. “You do not want me to help?”

 

“You will need… your strength… later. They might… resort… to tormenting you… when I do not break.” Erestor’s eyes closed momentarily. He was trying hard to not breathe too deeply, for his chest hurt. “I still think that… I did the right thing.”

 

Elrond tenderly caressed Erestor’s hair, cringing at the bruises that were still forming on the Elf’s face and throat. “You –“ Lost for words, he moistened his lips. “Erestor –“

 

Erestor raised his left hand to stop Elrond. “The only thing… that matters… is that you survive… Your children… need a father…”

 

Elrond’s features contorted in agony. “But I need you too.”

 

Erestor’s weak smile returned. “You do not need me… You never did.”

 

“But I do! You are so wrong!” Elrond’s eyes widened. “You are important to me, very important!” The expression in Erestor’s eyes changed, and Elrond involuntarily held his breath. “What is it?”

 

Erestor flinched, hearing footfalls return to the corridor. He was about to confess his love when the Uruk-Hai flung open the door and entered. Cringing, he gathered his strength and courage, realizing the questioning was about to continue.

 

“You cannot have him!” Elrond carefully lowered Erestor’s battered form onto the floor and stood protectively in front of the Elf. “I won’t allow it!”

 

The Uruk-Hai laughed loudly, raised a hand, and at his sign three Orcs marched into the room, pushing Elrond against the wall, keeping him in place. “Don’t defy me, Elf. The only reason you are still alive is because I might need you later. Maybe hurting you will loosen Elrond’s tongue.”

 

Erestor’s lips were a straight line when the Orcs dragged him into the corridor, never releasing a groan. Unable to walk unaided, he hung limply in their hold.

 

Elrond’s anger amused the Uruk-Hai. “I might torture you later, just for the pleasure of it!” Turning about, he left the cell. The Orcs released Elrond, who shook them off. Laughing, the Orcs left as well.

 

Dropping to his knees, Elrond glared at the door. A moment later, the screams started all over again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond stood frozen in the corner of the cell. Erestor had stopped screaming some time ago, and that worried him most. /Elbereth, please let him be alive./ In all those millennia he had never thought he could lose Erestor. The Noldorin Elf had become his other half without him noticing it.

 

He raised his eyes, hearing footfalls in the corridor. His body was tense like a bowstring, ready to fling himself at their capturers, but when the door opened, he whimpered in shock.

 

Erestor was thrown into the cell and Elrond caught him quickly, cradling him in his arms and lowering him onto the floor. “By Elbereth, what did they do to you?” Choking with emotion, he smoothed back the dark hair. Erestor’s bruised face and bloodshed eyes made him cringe and he gently buried his friend’s face against his chest. “Do not die on me, Erestor.”

 

Erestor’s eyelids fluttered and it took him most of his strength to look at Elrond. There was no place that didn’t hurt and the metallic tang of blood in his mouth told him they had hurt him so badly that he was bleeding internally. They had beaten him for what seemed hours. But had it really been hours or just minutes? He had lost all track of time.

 

Looking into Elrond’s eyes, he saw tears in them. “Do not…cry for me…” The pain in his jaw had worsened and he tried to speak or move as little as possible, but there was one more thing he had to say. His chances at survival diminished with every beating and he doubted he would survive another one. He wanted to unburden his soul before traveling to Mandos.

 

Elrond caught Erestor’s good hand in his and squeezed it gently. “Do not speak. Do not tire yourself. Help will arrive shortly.”

 

“It won’t,” whispered Erestor exhausted. The pain was growing worse and he was worried he would lose consciousness before admitting his feelings. “Elrond?”

 

Elrond leaned in closer, pulling Erestor close to his chest. “What do you want to tell me?” Seeing Erestor in this much pain tore his heart in two.

 

Erestor moistened his lips, tasting dried blood. “I love you, Elrond… I never wanted… you to know…but now that…” Agony coursed through his body and he tensed in Elrond’s arms, trying to hold onto consciousness a little longer. “Loved you… for so long…”

 

“How long?” A lump formed in Elrond’s throat at hearing Erestor’s unexpected admission. Finally he had found the missing piece of the puzzle.

 

“For… millennia…” Erestor’s eyes suddenly rolled back until only the white showed.

 

Elrond whimpered softly. “Do not leave me!” Pulling Erestor close to his chest, he fought back his tears. This was not the time to give into despair. “I cannot believe you never told me. So this is why you always hid behind a mask, never showing your feelings. You loved me for millennia and never told me.” Cautiously holding the raven haired Elf, he hoped Glorfindel had realized by now that something was amiss.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“My lord Celeborn?” Glorfindel urgently signaled for the silver haired Elf to enter. He had managed to move Rumil back to the bed, but the younger Elf still clung to him, making it impossible for him to carry out his usual duties. “I need your help.”

 

Celeborn nodded once, pleased that Glorfindel was still at Rumil’s side. He knew his youngest well enough to realize that Glorfindel would be stuck with Rumil for some time. Apparently he had chosen Glorfindel as his lifeline.

 

“One of my men told me that today’s patrol has not returned yet and I am worried something has happened to Elrond and Erestor.” Glorfindel bit his bottom lip, angry with himself for not noticing earlier, but it was hard to keep on top of things with a ‘Lorien Elf stuck to you. “Would you ride out, with an escort of course, to see what happened?”

 

Celeborn frowned deeply, worried as well. “Elrond and Erestor might be in danger, then.”

 

“I should not have allowed them to join this patrol! What was I thinking? Endangering them like that?” Guilt showed on Glorfindel’s face.

 

Celeborn headed for the doorway, eager to check on his son-in-law and his advisor.

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard. “What if they ran into Orcs? He was mad with himself for not thinking this through. “Forget it, I am riding out myself. Here, take Rumil.”

 

But Rumil had other ideas. In his sleep, he refused to let go of Glorfindel and tightened his hold until it became hard for Glorfindel to breathe properly. Only when he stopped trying to move away did Rumil relent somewhat.

 

“Stay here,” said Celeborn in a firm tone. “Rumil needs you. I will ride and secure Elrond and Erestor.”

 

“I will never forgive myself if someone happened to them!” Glorfindel stared hard at Celeborn. “You must find them!”

 

“I will.” Celeborn marched into the corridor, headed for the twins’ rooms, knocked, and waited for them to appear. Apparently Elrohir had already been asleep, because the eyes that met his were still heavy with dreams. “Get dressed. We are riding out.”

 

Elrohir instantly fully awoke. “Elladan, we are leaving!’

 

Elladan joined them. Seeing Celeborn’s worried expression, he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

 

“It is your father and Erestor. This morn’s patrol has not yet returned.” Celeborn’s heart twisted in his chest when he saw realization dawn on them.

 

“Then what are we waiting for?“ Upset, Elrohir grabbed his cloak and boots and pulled Elladan along as he headed for the stables. “What if they met with Saruman’s creatures? By Elbereth, Ada and Erestor are no match for them! I knew it was folly to let them go!” His stallion was already saddled and he mounted quickly, followed by Elladan and Celeborn. Looking about, he noticed twenty of Glorfindel’s men had joined them. Apparently Glorfindel also thought something terrible had happened!

 

Elladan sensed his brother’s anxiety and mounted as well, riding behind Celeborn who led the patrol. His hands were clammy and his mouth awfully dry. He didn’t dare think of what could have happened to his father and Erestor!

 

“We will find them,” said Celeborn in a reassuring tone, but privately he worried as well. He should have kept an eye on things now Glorfindel was taking care of Rumil. He was to blame for this!

 

Elrohir urged his stallion to greater speed and scouted ahead. When Elladan broke free of the escort to join him, he looked at his twin. “We must hurry. Every moment might count.”

 

“What possessed us to let them go?” Elladan’s dark eyes simmered with emotion. “We should have stopped them from joining that patrol!”

 

“It is too late now,” said Elrohir softly. “They left and all we can do now is hope we will find them quickly.” Suddenly Elladan released a distressed whimper and Elrohir immediately followed the direction of his twin’s gaze. On the ground, partly hidden by fallen leaves, was one of the Elves that had been part of Elrond’s escort.

 

Shaky, Elrohir dismounted to check on the Elf. “He is dead,” he whispered, saddened, and raised the sword that lay next to the Elf. “Orcs.” It was one of the dark blades forged in the pits of Isengard.

 

“Ada...” Elladan’s voice faltered. “Where is he? And what about Erestor?”

 

Elrohir studied the tracks on the ground, thankful that Estel had taught him how to read them. “Someone struggled here…”

 

“Ada and Erestor. Follow those tracks, Elrohir.” Elladan signaled Celeborn and their escort to join them. His burning eyes locked with his grandfather.

 

Celeborn paled, seeing the dead Elf near the tree. His worst fear was quickly becoming true! Realizing Elrohir was walking away from them, they followed the half-Elf.

 

Elrohir mounted again, urging his stallion into a gallop. “This way!” Elrohir signaled for them to follow, which they did. “There are ten Orcs at least and one larger set of footsteps. There might be Uruk-Hai as well.”

 

“I am ready for them,” hissed Elladan; the hate in his voice was palpable.

 

Celeborn’s sharp eyes made out a small cottage in the distance. Men once settled at the Northern borders.

 

Elrohir bared his teeth. “I will kill them one by one. Slowly, if they have hurt Ada.”

 

Celeborn shivered at his grandson’s tone, but understood perfectly.

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Silent Heart

Part 5

 

“No! Let him be!” Elrond stared numbly as the door closed behind the Uruk-Hai, who had taken Erestor. His heart told him that Erestor wouldn’t survive more torture and he banged his fists against the door. Maybe if he managed to draw the Uruk-Hai’s attention the creature would leave Erestor alone!

 

/If only I had used my healing powers as I wanted. Why did he stop me? Erestor would be stronger now./ But he had barely had the chance to heal Erestor. The Uruk-Hai had appeared too quickly for him to heal the damage done to Erestor. Sliding down the wall, he hit the cold floor and sat cross-legged, staring dazedly in front of him.

 

Erestor’s blood clung to his hands and he shuddered, recalling the state his friend was in. Growing back those fingernails would take six weeks at least and -- /Why did he never tell me he loved me?/ Elrond still hadn’t come to terms with that admission. /He loves me. Erestor has loved me for millennia and never told me! Erestor, why did you keep silent for so many years? Why suffer in silence?/ His heart twisted in his chest and Elrond wrung his hands as despair came over him.

 

/What if he dies? Elbereth, do not let him die, not now when I finally found out about his feelings. Fate cannot be that cruel./ Forgotten was Gil-galad; forgotten was Celebrian. Erestor had loved him all this time and had respected the lovers he had taken, never uttering a word of disapproval. Erestor had always been loyal to him and now he fully understood why.

 

Long moments passed by and Elrond stared listlessly at the floor. He hated being this helpless. /Why did I convince him to come along? He liked the peace and quiet and I had to --/ Unable to finish that thought, he buried his head in his hands.

 

He jumped to his feet, suddenly alert at hearing a marching sound in the corridor. Once more feet dragged over the floor. “Erestor, be alive!”

 

When the door opened, Erestor was once more thrown into the cell and Elrond caught him. Looking at Erestor he forgot to breathe momentarily; the Elf’s face had been cut with a knife and the slashes were still bleeding. “No,” he whispered in misery, lowering the Elf onto the floor. Feeling eyes on him, he glared at the Uruk-Hai who was leaning against the doorway with a smug grin on his face. /You will pay for this,/ vowed Elrond privately.

 

Studying them, the Uruk-Hai finally realized what would make his prisoner talk. Next time, he would threaten the Elf’s companion; that might loosen his tongue! The time that it was taking to break the Ruler of Imladris annoyed him. He had thought the Elf to be weak and fragile, but the opposite was the case. However, he wasn’t giving up. 

 

The Uruk-Hai closed the door behind him and now that their tormentor had left, Elrond gently rocked Erestor in his arms. The raven haired Elf’s injuries were countless and Elrond could feel Erestor slipping away from him.

 

He felt grateful that Erestor was unconscious, for now the pain didn’t register. “I won’t listen to you any longer. I refuse to let you slip away.” Only a day ago he had pulled Rumil back from the brink and using his healing powers again this shortly would surely exhaust him. But he didn’t have a choice; he couldn’t let Erestor die.

 

Placing his hands on either side of Erestor’s head, he drew in a deep breath, trying to concentrate, but a sudden noise attracted his attention. His eyes widened at hearing the voices. /Is that Elrohir? And Celeborn?/

 

Staring at the door, he waited, hoping help had finally arrived.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir saw red when two Orcs raised their swords, wanting to attack him. Shooting an arrow, he took out the first and then buried his sword in the other’s throat. Both dropped dead to the ground.

 

“Leave some for me, brother,” hissed Elladan. He jumped from his horse and charged at the Orc that was defending the doorway.

 

“Do not worry, Elladan,” sneered Elrohir, “There are enough of them left.”

 

Celeborn shivered, seeing the hate in the twins’ eyes as they took out another Orc. Suddenly a larger pack appeared from behind the house. There were about twenty-five of them and he signaled for his escort to dismount and take care of the threat. He chose to follow the twins into the house, trusting them to lead him to Elrond.

 

“Elrohir!” Celeborn called out a warning, seeing the Uruk-Hai appear from the shadows. The creature was wielding two long knives, and lurched for Elrohir.

 

Elrohir stepped back, raised his sword and blocked the attack. “He is mine,” growled Elrohir angrily. He had already noticed the blood clinging to the Uruk-Hai’s hands and armor, and mentally prepared for the worst possible scenario. /If that is Ada’s blood on his hands I will kill him very slowly…/

 

Driven by anger, he managed to disarm the Uruk-Hai who was now backed up against the wall. Although he was at Elrohir’s mercy, defiance and loathing shone from the creature’s eyes.

 

“Where are the Elves?” Celeborn stopped Elrohir from striking a lethal blow, locking eyes with the creature. “Where are they?”

 

The Uruk-Hai laughed. “I’m not telling you.”

 

“We will find Ada without his help,” said Elladan in a disgusted tone.

 

Elrohir nodded once, raised his sword and with one swift stroke decapitated the Uruk-Hai. The head dropped first onto the floor, quickly followed by the body whilst spasms coursed through the now headless corpse.

 

Celeborn sighed, distressed. “He could have told us where to find Elrond.”

 

“We do not need him,” said Elladan in a firm tone. He closed his eyes, cocked his head, and listened to that special connection that had formed between them at birth. “Follow me.” Elrond had often teased them with the fact that they always managed to find them, even when he was trying to have an undisturbed moment, but Elladan now thanked Elbereth that he was able to do this.

 

Elrohir followed his twin downstairs, sensing his father’s presence as well.

 

Celeborn watched them come to a stop, glaring at the oak door that kept them from reaching Elrond. “We need an axe.”

 

Elladan nodded, climbed the stairs again and returned with an axe. “Stand back.” Swinging the axe, he let it crash near the lock, which shattered into tiny pieces. Finally the last obstacle had been removed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond held Erestor tightly, ignoring his friend’s injuries as the need to feel him close overwhelmed the half-Elf. Then he heard metal clashing and the roar of outraged Orcs. “Help is on the way, mellon-nîn. Hold on a little longer!” His heart thundered, hearing an axe impact on the lock. A moment later, the door opened and Elladan stormed inside.

 

Elladan’s first reaction was to smile at his father, but that smile froze on his face seeing the state Erestor was in. “By Elbereth…” His voice trailed off and the axe fell from his hand, dropping hard onto the floor. The metallic noise sent shivers through Erestor’s body and the Elf’s eyes suddenly widened with pain when he regained consciousness.

 

Erestor’s bruised lips opened to release a scream, but no sound emerged. His eyes blinked when blood dripped into them and his body tensed, expecting another beating.

 

Elrond soothed him at once, whispering softly, “You are safe now, mellon-nîn. I am going to take you to Imladris where you will make a full recovery. I will look after you.” Elrond was so focused on Erestor that he never realized tears were gliding down his face.

 

Erestor’s eyes closed, and his body went limp as he lost consciousness again.

 

Celeborn and Elrohir now entered as well, both cringing at the condition Erestor was in.

 

“Why did they do this to him?” Elrohir dropped to his knees and gently brushed bloodied locks away from Erestor’s bruised face. “Ada?” Looking to Elrond for answers, he was shocked to see tears running down his father’s cheeks.

 

“They wanted to know about Imladris’ defenses. I wish he had told them.” Elrond looked up and made eye contact with Celeborn. “I know that there are packs of raiding Orcs and Uruk-Hai about, but we would have found a way to deal with those!”

 

“But why question Erestor?” Elladan’s voice trembled, addressing his father. Turning away, he addressed a member of their escort and asked him to construct a litter; Erestor was in no condition to ride a horse.

 

“Erestor told them he was me. They thought they were questioning Elrond Half-Elven.” Elrond shook his head. “I tried to tell them, but they did not believe me.” His fingers clawed at the dirtied fabric of Erestor’s robes, still holding on tight. “Why are we wasting time talking? I want him safe at home, not lying here on the cold floor!”

 

“They are building a litter,” said Elladan reassuringly. He placed a hand on his father’s shoulder and squeezed gently. He was worried that more injuries were hidden beneath the robes.

 

Elrohir cleared his throat, trying to do away with the lump that had formed. “Erestor is always in control, and seeing him like this is…” Lost for words, he made eye contact with his father. “He looks so vulnerable.”

 

Elrond cradled Erestor against his chest. Lifting his charge, he slowly rose from the floor. When Celeborn offered to help him carry Erestor, he refused. From this moment on, Erestor’s recovery was his responsibility.

 

Elladan and Elrohir followed and fell into step at their father’s side when they stepped into the open.

 

Elrond’s face was emotionless, encountering the slaughtered Orcs. “What about the Uruk-Hai?”

 

“He is dead,” said Elladan firmly. “Was it he who did this to Erestor?”

 

Elrond nodded once. “I wanted to kill the beast personally.” But the Uruk-Hai was dead and now he had to concentrate on helping Erestor heal. He walked over to the litter, and gently placed Erestor’s battered form on it. Cradling Erestor’s good hand in his, he said, “Give me your cloaks.”

 

Elladan removed his cloak and Elrond covered Erestor with it, tucking it around the other’s form. He repeated the procedure when Celeborn handed him his cloak as well. It was not the cold of the air he worried about, but the chill of Mandos. Was Erestor’s healing ability strong enough to keep him from slipping away?

 

“He would not have survived another beating,” whispered Elrond, walking next to the litter. He refused to mount his horse, unwilling to leave Erestor’s side. Two Elves carried the litter while he gently rubbed Erestor’s knuckles.

 

Elladan and Elrohir didn’t mount either and walked on the other side of the litter, keeping close to their father and Erestor; their instincts told them that Elrond needed their support.

 

Celeborn rode at the head of the escort, making sure they didn’t run into additional trouble. Looking over his shoulder, his gaze became sad, seeing Erestor’s blue lips and closed eyes. /How do I tell Glorfindel what happened? He will blame himself, but this was not his fault. I should have taken over when Rumil kept him from performing his duties./

 

Elrond briefly met Celeborn’s gaze, but then concentrated on Erestor again. “Only a little longer, mellon-nîn and then we will be home again.” He would take Erestor to his private rooms where he could supervise his friend’s recovery.

 

Channeling a small amount of his healing power, he sent the energy through his fingers and into Erestor’s hand. It was just enough to drive away the blue hue from Erestor’s lips. “Do not give up, mellon-nîn. Stay with me.”

 

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look at hearing their father’s words. Elrond was expressing their feelings as well. “I never realized how much I care about Erestor,” said Elladan thoughtfully. “He was always there for us. A bit distant, but always ready to help.”

 

Elrond nodded, saddened. /And now I know why he was this distant. He was hiding his feelings from us, but not any more. I will confront him with those feelings once he is recovering. I won’t let him get away with this./

 

“He is a part of this family,” added Elrohir, “but we never said it aloud.”

 

“Maybe it is time we did,” said Elladan, “Especially since he was hurt trying to protect you, Ada.” He was still baffled that Erestor had pretended to be Elrond; the advisor must have known what the Orcs would do to him! /I never realized just how loyal he is!/

 

They grew silent and Elrond continued to rub the back of Erestor’s hand, sending tiny amounts of his energy into the battered body. Looking up, he saw the last Homely House appear to his right. “We are home, mellon-nîn.” But Erestor, still unconscious, didn’t respond.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel heard the party return. The horses’ hooves announced their arrival and he finally managed to free himself of Rumil’s vice-like grip. He still blamed himself for not realizing anything was amiss; hopefully nothing had happened to Elrond and Erestor!

 

Rumil groaned pitifully, squirming in the bed, searching for Glorfindel’s warm body.

 

Glorfindel was tempted to return to the bed, but first he had to make sure Elrond and Erestor were well. He tiptoed over to the window, making as little noise as possible, wanting Rumil to remain asleep, and looked down at the courtyard.

 

His eyes widened in shock and he grabbed the windowsill, needing to anchor himself at seeing Erestor’s battered face. What had happened to his friend? Glorfindel’s knuckles were white, and he released the breath he had involuntarily been holding. His next glance was at Elrond, and he was relieved to find the half-Elf unhurt.

 

Suddenly it was very important to him to check on Erestor for himself and he dashed out of the room, momentarily forgetting about Rumil.

 

Rumil’s eyes opened, as the need to feel Glorfindel close overwhelmed him. He was startled to find the bed empty and his eyes hungrily scanned the room. Distressed, he realized he was alone.

 

Alone. He had been alone since his brothers had died and no, he didn’t want to think of them. Glorfindel had kept the memories at bay, but now that the blond was gone, they were surfacing again. Curling up into a tight ball, he wrapped his arms around his knees. Why had Glorfindel left? Had the elder Elf finally tired of his childish behavior?

 

Rumil sat upright, swung his feet onto the floor and tentatively rose from the bed. He reached out to the wall for support and he halted in his movements, trying to deal with the fact that the room was spinning. A few moments later, the dizziness left and he cautiously took another step toward the doorway. Slowly, he made his way into the corridor. Hearing voices, he recognized Celeborn and Glorfindel’s, and followed them.

 

A full moon illuminated the dark midnight sky and his eyes narrowed, trying to take in the sight in front of him. A litter was being carried inside, followed by three dark-haired Elves. Celeborn and Glorfindel stood near the horses and both sounded distressed and worried.

 

Still unsteady on his feet, he leaned against the wall, watching them. Celeborn was the father he had never had, and Glorfindel — he wasn’t so sure what Glorfindel meant to him. He was so easily confused now that Haldir and Orophin were gone. He wasn’t used to dealing with everything on his own!

 

Drawing in his next breath became increasingly difficult and his eyes briefly closed as he tried to steady his breathing.

 

Glorfindel suddenly saw movement near the doorway and nearly cursed, seeing Rumil sway on his feet.

 

Celeborn’s gaze followed Glorfindel’s and he grew worried as well, seeing the pallor and cold sweat on the younger Elf’s face. “What are you doing out here?”

 

“You should be in bed!” Glorfindel folded one arm around Rumil and pulled him down the corridor, heading for Rumil’s guest rooms. “You are not yet strong enough to leave your room!”

 

Rumil managed a weak smile, but lacked the energy to voice his thoughts. They didn’t make sense anyway as they were running in circles, constantly focusing on his brothers’ deaths. It felt good to have Glorfindel close again and he leaned into the embrace, drawing strength and comfort from the elder Elf. “I am sorry I am being a bother,” he whispered eventually.

 

Glorfindel’s eyes lit up at hearing Rumil speak. The younger Elf had come a long way since his arrival at Imladris, and Glorfindel felt it was safe to say that Rumil would eventually recover. “You are not a bother, Rumil. You are hurting and I feel honored that you are letting me in. That cannot be easy on you.”

 

They had reached the guest quarters and Glorfindel guided Rumil back to the bed. “Lie down. You need rest.”

 

Rumil complied and enjoyed the fact that Glorfindel was fussing over him. He was reminded of Haldir, who had always watched over him whenever he had been injured. Usually those injuries stemmed from fighting or rough housing with Orophin, who most of the time also ended up battered.

 

“Thank you for staying with me.” It still amazed him that the famous Balrog slayer chose to spend time with him. Rumil raised his eyes in silent gratitude and met Celeborn’s gaze in the process. “I am sorry I scared you,” he said apologetically. “That was never my intention. I did not know how to handle this.”

 

Celeborn walked up to Rumil and sat down on the edge of the bed. “You could not possibly know how to handle this. Only very few Elves ever lost two relatives at the same time, and the three of you were so close. My heart mourns as well.”

 

Celeborn’s words brought tears to Rumil’s eyes and he sobbed softly, not minding that the two Elves witnessed his pain; they understood why he was hurting. “I want them back! Why did they leave me?”

 

Glorfindel and Celeborn exchanged a look. Celeborn nodded, indicating that the Elda should comfort Rumil.

 

Glorfindel folded both arms around the sobbing Elf’s shoulders and held him close, rocking him slowly. Words of comfort wouldn’t come to him, so he remained silent and settled for rubbing Rumil’s back in soothing circles.

 

The sobs slowly faded away and Glorfindel gently lowered Rumil onto the bed. Looking at Celeborn, he nodded once. “I will look after him. See if you can find out how Erestor fares.”

 

“And I will perform your duties while you are watching over Rumil. This cannot happen again.” Now that he knew Rumil was in good hands, Celeborn left the guest rooms to enquire about Erestor’s injuries.

 

Glorfindel deeply inhaled Rumil’s scent and pressed a chaste kiss on the hair that was slowly turning silver again. “Sleep. I will watch over you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Take him to my private chambers,” instructed Elrond. “Elladan, fetch clean cloths and warm water. Elrohir, come with me.” Elrond marched into his rooms and quickly selected the herbs, healing plants and salves he needed to tend to Erestor’s injuries. Looking over his shoulder, he found that Erestor had been placed on his bed and that Elrohir was standing next to the wounded Elf, obviously at a loss for what to do.

 

“We must remove his robes and check on his injuries.” Elrond placed the herbs on the nightstand and signaled for Elrohir to assist him. Slowly, they maneuvered Erestor into an upright position, carefully peeling the robes from the battered body. Small pieces of fabric stuck to Erestor’s skin where the blood had dried.

 

Elladan returned with the cloths and water and placed them onto the table. His eyes widened at seeing the lashes on Erestor’s back. “By Elbereth, they really hurt him.”

 

Elrond nodded absentmindedly, concentrating on gently removing patches of fabric from Erestor’s body. “Elladan, soak the cloth in the water and hand it to me.”

 

Elladan complied and handed his father the wet cloth. Elrond drew in a deep breath, and first cleaned Erestor’s bruised face. The long gashes, caused by a dirty knife, had finally stopped bleeding and he applied salve made of healing herbs, hoping it would help close the wounds.

 

“What about his hair?” asked Elrohir softly. His fingers encountered dried blood and small bald spots. Luckily the long, dark tresses covered most of those.

 

“Wash his hair. Use these.” Elrond dropped several herbs and healing plants into the bowl, their essence mixing with the water.

 

Elrohir signaled for Elladan to move behind Erestor and the older twin sat down, pulling the elder Elf to his chest. Together, they managed to wash Erestor’s hair, removing the dried blood cloths from the long locks.

 

Elrond now moved to Erestor’s chest, carefully examining his friend’s ribcage. “One rib is broken and several are bruised.” He thoroughly bandaged Erestor’s ribcage, making sure the bandages offered sufficient support.

 

Elrohir refrained from braiding Erestor’s hair, wanting him to be as comfortable as possible.

 

“Remain in that position,” said Elrond, addressing Elladan. “Continue to support him - and Elrohir, sit down here.” He waited for his youngest son to seat himself in front of Erestor and then helped his friend lean against Elrohir. That way he could tend to Erestor’s back. “I hope you made that Uruk-Hai suffer.”

 

Elrohir moistened his lips. “His death was too swift.” He almost regretted killing the monster that quickly.

 

Elrond finished cleaning the gashes on Erestor’s back and applied the healing balm once more. “He will be in a considerable amount of pain for some time.”

 

Elrond, aided by Elrohir, removed Erestor’s leggings and he was relieved to find no unexpected injuries.

 

“What about his hand?” Elladan had noticed the missing fingernails.

 

“They will grow back, but the flesh will remain tender for some weeks.” Elrond stared at Erestor’s injured hand. “But I am more worried about his broken fingers.” After setting them the best way he could, he wrapped them tightly in long strips of cloth. “I need a sling.”

 

For the first time in his life, Elladan felt thankful for his father’s lessons in first aid. Elrond had taught his sons how to care for the wounded and Elladan quickly constructed a sling. With his brother’s help, he fastened the sling and settled Erestor’s arm and hand in it so the limb was properly supported.

 

Elrond groaned softly, seeing specks of blood on Erestor’s lips. “He is bleeding internally.”

 

“What do we do?” Elladan wrapped his arms around Erestor’s waist. It was hard to believe that the battered Elf in his arms and his former, distant mentor were one and the same person. He had never seen Erestor weak or injured before. The regal Elf always seemed untouchable.

 

“-You- can do nothing,” said Elrond, after drawing in a deep breath, “but –I- can.” He placed his hands on Erestor’s belly and tenderly stroked the warm skin. Concentrating, he focused his energy and allowed it to flow into Erestor’s abdomen, hoping it would stop the bleeding. He had closed his eyes, and so did not see the awed expression in his son’s eyes.

 

Elrohir wondered if he would ever be able to do this as well. He would welcome having his father’s healing ability, but for now he had to settle for supporting Erestor.

 

Elrond’s eyes opened and his gaze came to rest on Erestor’s face. “He should rest now, but one of us must sit with him at all time. When he wakes up, he won’t know where he is or what happened.”

 

“We will take turns,” said Elladan determinedly. “Erestor was always there for us and now it is our turn to be there for him.”

 

Elrohir nodded his head once. “Ada, we will sit with Erestor as well.”

 

Elrond’s fingertips still tingled from the release of energy and a rush of dizziness swept over him. Elrohir was instantly at his side and he allowed his youngest son to guide him to a comfortable chair, where he sat down, feeling tired to the bone.

 

“You should rest as well,” said Elrohir, who knelt in front of his father. “Using your healing powers always tires you.”

 

“You are right,” sighed Elrond, tiredly. He was beginning to doze off, but fought sleep a little longer. “Wake me when he regains consciousness.”

 

“We will,” promised Elrohir. “Now rest.”

 

Elrond dozed off, but his last thought was for Erestor. /You won’t go through this alone. I will be there for you, and now that I know you love me, I will pursue you./

 

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged a glance. “We must watch both of them,” said Elladan thoughtfully.

 

“We should help Erestor attain a more comfortable position,” said Elrohir. He rose from the floor and helped Elladan to lower Erestor onto the bed. Elladan skillfully maneuvered away from behind the elder Elf and sat on the edge of the bed, covering Erestor with a blanket.

 

Elrohir looked over his shoulder, and after seeing that Elrond was sound asleep, his gaze shifted to Erestor’s face. “If Erestor had not told those Orcs he was Elrond Half-Elven we would be tending to Ada now.”

 

“I know. Erestor is far more loyal to Ada than I thought.” Elladan studied Erestor’s bruised face and suddenly his eyes narrowed. “Elrohir?”

 

Elrohir gave his brother a curious look.

 

“Do you think it possible that Erestor…” Elladan’s voice trailed off.

 

Elrohir quickly made eye contact with his twin. “What?”

 

“I would only sacrifice myself for someone I love, like Ada, Arwen or you.”

 

Elrohir nodded, realizing what Elladan was hinting at. “Maybe you are right. Maybe Erestor loves Ada in ways we never realized.”

 

Elladan swallowed hard. “Do you think Ada feels the same way? What about mother?”

 

“She left many years ago,” said Elrohir slowly. “And I do not want Ada to be alone for the rest of his life.”

 

Elladan nodded his head once. “What do we do now?”

 

“Encourage them,” said Elrohir and finally a smile broke through on his face. “Ada deserves to be happy.”

 

“Even with Erestor?” But Elladan had to admit his opinion of Erestor was changing.

 

Elrohir examined his feelings and then answered his brother. “Aye, if Erestor loves him back.”

 

“I have the feeling he does,” whispered Elladan, taken aback, fully realizing how deeply Erestor must care about Elrond. /Both of them deserve to be happy./

 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Silent Heart

Part 6

 

 

Glorfindel woke from his sleep, filled with pleasant dreams, and only then realized he had fallen asleep in the first place. /How can I sleep when Erestor is so badly hurt? Why did I let them go in the first place? How could I take my duty to protect them so lightly?/ Swimming in an ocean of guilt, he sighed, distressed, and suddenly stared into alert grayish green eyes. Rumil was awake and that encouraging fact momentarily drove away his guilty feelings.

 

“Glorfindel,” whispered Rumil softly. “You are still here?” He was surprised to find the blond still at his side. Glorfindel surely had better things to do than look after him, but at the same time he was grateful to find him this close. It was good to feel Glorfindel’s body heat and to listen to the Elf’s breathing now that he could no longer enjoy his brothers’ company. He had never thought that death could ever touch his life in that way, but now that Haldir and Orophin were dead, he felt lost. It had become very clear to him that Elves were mortal after all. A sword, arrow, or knife could kill them very well.

 

Glorfindel wondered about the odd expression in Rumil’s eyes and suddenly realized how tight entangled they were; Rumil’s lips were so close. Close enough to kiss… Nay! What madness was taking hold of him? He shouldn’t even be thinking about kissing Rumil when the younger Elf was hurting!

 

Rumil felt mesmerized, looking at Glorfindel. Somehow he had pictured the fabled Balrog slayer differently, not this… approachable. In some ways Glorfindel reminded him of Haldir. He stifled a gasp, as the loss washed through him again. He didn’t want to ask this question, but Glorfindel was the only one who knew. “What is Mandos like?”

 

Glorfindel tensed slightly; he had hoped Rumil wouldn’t ask him that question. “What do you remember?”

 

“Not much. I do not think I ever really entered. I only remember the cold.”

 

Rumil’s hopeful eyes made Glorfindel uncomfortable. He knew Rumil wanted to hear the truth, but he doubted the younger Elf was ready, not yet, not now. “It is peaceful there,” he said eventually, lying.

 

“Do you still remember the ones you loved in life?”

 

Glorfindel barely kept from flinching, remembering his own haunted existence there. “Aye, you do. You keep your memories.”

 

“Good, they will offer a lot of comfort then.”

 

Glorfindel nearly averted his eyes, but forced himself to maintain eye contact. /Aiya, Rumil, you have no idea how much it hurts to remember the ones you love and to be so far apart from them. It is torture, and offers no comfort./

 

“Glorfindel?” Rumil moistened his lips, wondering about the look in those entrancing blue eyes.

 

“I was remembering,” said Glorfindel softly.

 

“You spent many years there.”

 

“Centuries.” Glorfindel hoped Rumil didn’t hear the bitter tone to his voice. /And I do not ever want to go back there. Maybe it is different for Haldir and Orophin because they have each other./ He had felt utterly lonely at Mandos.

 

“I never witnessed an Elf’s death before – not until Helm’s Deep,” whispered Rumil, staring at Glorfindel’s lips. He really wanted to kiss them! What was wrong with him? He had never been interested in a male before! Suddenly Glorfindel moistened his lips, and that simple movement sent a jolt of desire through his body, pooling at his groin. The sensation took him completely by surprise. What was he doing? Thinking? He had just lost his brothers and now he was developing feelings for Glorfindel? He should be mourning their deaths instead!

 

Glorfindel suddenly recalled Rumil’s admission and added his own, trying to distract them from the attraction forming between them. “I saw many of them die during my long years, and mainly during the great wars. Most Elves think themselves immortal, but it only takes a well aimed blow to end a life.”

 

Rumil’s arousal faded, and he buried his head against Glorfindel’s chest. “I never realized that before.”

 

“You are still so young.” Glorfindel stroked the long hair that was slowly returning to silver.

 

“I am not –that- young,” said Rumil, slightly annoyed.

 

Glorfindel managed a smile. “I apologize,” he whispered teasingly. A spicy, sweaty scent invaded his nostrils. “Maybe you would like to take a bath?”

 

Rumil nodded once. “I would love to.” When was the last time he had taken a bath? Glorfindel tried to rise from the bed, but the motion startled Rumil, who instantly tightened his hold.

 

“I have to prepare your bath,” said Glorfindel with mild amusement in his voice.

 

Rumil sighed dejectedly, letting Glorfindel leave the bed. He watched as the blond stretched, agile like a cat, and his gaze followed Glorfindel when he disappeared into the bathroom.

 

Glorfindel returned to the room, walked to the bed and gently lifted Rumil in his arms.

 

“I can walk!” protested Rumil.

 

“You can walk later. I am not taking any risks.” Glorfindel carried his charge into the bathroom, sat Rumil down on a chair and began to remove his tunic and leggings. Looking at the younger Elf, he found Rumil’s face growing flustered. Glorfindel kept his touches light and superficial, and when Rumil was finally naked, he led the younger Elf to the pool.

 

Rumil slowly descended into the pool and sat down. The water was warm and drove away what remained of Mandos’ cold.

 

“I will fetch food and water from the kitchen,” said Glorfindel, feeling like a voyeur for staring at Rumil like that. It was time to remove himself from the situation and to allow Rumil some privacy. After seeing the younger Elf nod his approval, he quickly fled from the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Celeborn was on his way to the kitchen when he ran into Glorfindel, who looked flushed and slightly nervous. He reached out, grabbed a shoulder and forced Glorfindel to stop in his tracks. The blond looked at him like he only noticed him now. “Is something amiss with Rumil?”

 

Glorfindel shook his head. “Nay, he is fine. He is taking a bath and I wanted to get him something to eat.”

 

A smile crossed Celeborn’s features. “That is good news indeed. Rumil’s pace of recovery pleases me. Must be your company.” Interestingly enough, Glorfindel’s blush deepened. Celeborn frowned, trying to recall a time when Glorfindel had also blushed, but failed. He had never seen the blond in this state.

 

Glorfindel kept his mouth firmly closed; he was at a loss for words.

 

Celeborn decided against questioning Glorfindel any farther. “Would you like me to look after matters until Rumil no longer demands your complete attention?”

 

Glorfindel knew it was the smart thing to do, but still he hesitated. “Keep me informed of all urgent matters?” he said eventually.

 

Celeborn nodded once. “I will.”

 

They had arrived at the kitchen and each filled a tray with food items. Celeborn told Glorfindel what Rumil liked best, and the blond added apples, oranges and cherries to the tray at Celeborn’s advice. “Thank you.”

 

“Take good care of him,” said Celeborn before heading in the opposite direction to check on Erestor again. Hopefully now Elrond would find a moment to update him. The healer hadn’t left his rooms since they had arrived and Elladan, who had been sent to fetch water and bandages, had been unable to give him any useful information. He was about to turn around the corner when Glorfindel’s voice reached him.

 

“Celeborn, is there any news on Erestor?”

 

Celeborn looked over his shoulder and shook his head. “Not yet.”

 

“He looked seriously injured.”

 

Celeborn nodded once. “I am going to Elrond’s quarters now. Should I find out more, I will tell you.”

 

“Thank you,” said Glorfindel again, before turning around and heading back to Rumil’s rooms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rumil had nearly dozed off in the warm water, but hearing the door open caught his attention. He hoped it was Glorfindel. His reactions to the blond Elda confused him, but he couldn’t deny that Glorfindel was aiding his recovery by staying this close to him.

 

“You will turn into a prune,” said Glorfindel jokingly, walking over to the pool. “Are you ready to get out? I brought some brown leggings and a shirt; I have the feeling you might be more comfortable in them than robes.”

 

“You are right.” Rumil pushed himself back to his feet and left the pool. “Robes are too formal. I prefer a tunic and leggings.” He blushed slightly when Glorfindel wrapped him up in warm towels, rubbing lightly to dry his skin. /Don’t grow aroused. Don’t grow aroused. Don’t.../ After growing erect earlier his greatest fear was that that it would happen again. He didn’t know how Glorfindel would react and he had no desire to find out.

 

“Lean on me.” Glorfindel waited for Rumil to place his hands on his shoulders and then helped the younger Elf into the leggings. Looking up, he caught the sleepy expression in the grey eyes. “Would you like to lie down?”

 

Rumil’s gaze sought out the window, and found that Arien still warmed the sky. “Can I sit on the balcony for a short while?” He hated being confined to the bed.

 

“Of course you can.” Glorfindel helped Rumil into his shirt and then wrapped one arm around the other’s waist. “I brought something to eat, but we can do that whilst sitting in the sun.” He noticed the thankful expression in Rumil’s eyes and led him onto the balcony, where he spread a blanket onto the floor. With his help, Rumil sat down and bathed in the golden sunlight.

 

Glorfindel quickly fetched the tray and placed the food and tea in between them. “Eat, you are much too skinny.”

 

“I am –not-,” said Rumil indignantly. “I only missed a few meals.”

 

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow, and handed him some cherries. Rumil munched contently, and briefly Glorfindel managed to forget the doom that had hung over the other’s head only a few days ago. “You seem to be getting better.”

 

“I feel better,” admitted Rumil softly, “but I still miss them. I do not dare to think of them.” Tears formed in his eyes. “I still want them back!”

 

Moving quickly, Glorfindel covered the distance between them and enfolded Rumil in a warm hug. Rocking him slowly, he waited for Rumil’s tremors to stop. “You will always miss them, but the pain will lessen in time.” Rumil pulled back slightly so they could lock gazes.

 

“Will you stay with me until that happens? I need someone close. I need you close.” Rumil was startled at hearing those words leave his lips and he quickly covered his mouth with a hand, wishing he could take them back. “I am sorry. I cannot ask that of you. It would take years for—“

 

Glorfindel cut him short. “I will stay with you. I cannot say for how long, but you won’t be alone, I promise.” His heart leapt joyfully in his chest when Rumil completed the embrace once more. Contently, he held Rumil close.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A keening wail tore the air apart and Elrond’s eyes immediately fastened on Erestor, who now sat upright in bed. Erestor’s hands were raised defensively in front of his face and pain showed in the dark eyes when his injured hand sent ripples of agony through his arm. The dark eyes were large with terror and Erestor’s breath came in short gasps.

 

Elrond rose from the chair he had been sleeping in and headed for the bed, but Elrohir, who had fallen asleep on the floor next to the bed, beat him to it.

 

“Erestor? You are safe now. You are back in Imladris.” Elrohir’s eyes widened in worry when Erestor reacted with another terrified scream. He didn’t dare touch the injured Elf and looked to his father for help.

 

Elrond had now reached the bed and sat down on the side. “Erestor? Listen to my voice. You are in my private rooms and your tormentor is dead. Please come back to me.” Elrond found he was holding his breath, hoping Erestor had heard him. Slowly, he stroked the long, dark locks and was stunned when the other Elf flinched away from his touch. “Erestor? Mellon-nîn?

 

Elladan, who now joined them as well, stood motionless as if afraid he might startle Erestor and drive his former mentor deeper into the shadows of his memories.

 

“Erestor,” said Elrohir when Elrond’s words didn’t seem to register, “Lie down, you are injured.” Erestor’s lips were moving, but no sound left them. “Do not attempt speech. You have suffered a broken jaw.” Exchanging a worried glance with his father, Elrohir wondered if they should force Erestor to lie down.

 

Elrond tried reaching Erestor again and this time he cradled his friend’s good hand in his. “Celeborn and the twins came to our rescue. You are no longer at their mercy.” Carefully watching Erestor, he noticed how awareness returned to the dark eyes. Erestor blinked, panted softly and then emitted small noises of pain. “Elrohir is right, you should lie down.”

 

Erestor only now recognized Elrond’s voice and stared at the Lord of Imladris with stunned disbelief in his eyes. His entire body hurt.

 

Elrond’s handsome features briefly contorted at seeing the hurt expression in his friend’s eyes. “Everything will be well in the end,” he promised passionately. “I will see to that, but now you must lie down. Let me help.” He slipped one hand behind Erestor’s back and helped his friend lie down again. Seeing the hurt and afraid look in Erestor’s eyes pained him. “I won’t hurt you, mellon-nîn, you know me better than that. It is normal for you to be confused after what you have been through.” A few hours had completely changed their lives. 

 

Elrohir pulled up the blanket and covered Erestor’s shivering body with it. Ugly memories caused Erestor to tremble violently, and, like his father, Elrohir wished he knew of a way to take away the pain and fear. Elladan’s gaze caught his and their thoughts ran along similar lines; never before had they seen Erestor this weak, this vulnerable, and the twins were surprised at their eagerness to protect him. Their former mentor meant more to them than they had ever realized.

 

Elrond concentrated on Erestor and bestowed gentle caresses to his friend’s face where the skin had been spared. “Will you look at me?” He had to know how much emotional damage the Uruk-Hai had done.

 

Erestor closed his eyes instead. A part of him insisted he was hallucinating. There was no way that he was back in Imladris and in Elrond’s bed. The Uruk-Hai’s potion must be responsible for this vivid dream.

 

“This is real,” said Elrond, who had a fairly good idea what was going on in his friend’s head. “We are home again.”

 

But Erestor didn’t dare believe this sweet dream. In a moment the Uruk-Hai would appear, shatter this dream and then the pain would start all over again. His body was as tense as a bowstring, expecting another beating to hit him shortly. It wasn’t prepared for the soft caresses bestowed to his face and he jerked violently.

 

Elrond’s eyes were swimming with tears. “By Elbereth, please look at me, Erestor. The torture has ended.”

 

Erestor whimpered softly as the tender caresses continued. Why hadn’t the next beating started yet? Despite his fears, he opened his eyes and his gaze settled on Elrond, who seemed awfully real to him. He wanted to raise his hand, but pain slashed through his arm and he remained motionless instead. Could it really be Elrond? A groan filled with anguish fled from his lips and his gaze pleadingly locked with Elrond’s.

 

“Aye, it is over,” said Elrond soothingly, seeing understanding dawn in Erestor’s dark eyes. “’Tis really me, and Elrohir and Elladan are here as well.” He motioned for his sons to move into Erestor’s view.

 

Erestor was no longer sure this was just a hallucination, seeing the twins alongside their father. But then their shocked expressions registered. /’Tis a dream after all./ He had never seen their worry aimed at him before.

 

Elrohir finally realized that Erestor wasn’t sure what to believe and he cautiously placed his hand on the long, dark locks, staying clear of bruises that had formed on the elder Elf’s scalp. “You scared us, Erestor. What possessed you to take Ada’s place?”

 

Elladan, who had been quiet until now, moved slightly closer and waited for Erestor’s gaze to fasten on him. “We understand that you wanted to protect Ada, and I am thankful you did, but you got hurt in the process, which saddens me.”

 

Erestor had a hard time understanding what they were saying. His jaw throbbed painfully and an overwhelming desire to return to the sweet bliss of sleep overwhelmed him. He lost the struggle to stay awake and slipped under again.

 

“Sleep, mellon-nîn. Sleep will aid your recovery.” Elrond sighed distressed and massaged his temples. “He is worse than I thought.”

 

“I wish I had not given that Uruk-Hai such a swift death,” said Elrohir in a hate filled tone. “I would have made him suffer the same pain as did Erestor.”

 

“We cannot go back and change the past,” said Elrond in a heavy tone. “We must concentrate on his recovery instead.”

 

Elrohir shifted on the bed and nervously met his father’s eyes. “Ada? There is something Elladan and I want to talk to you about.”

 

Elrond nodded encouragingly.

 

“Why do you think Erestor took your place? Was it just loyalty or…”

 

“Was it more?” finished Elladan for his brother.

 

Elrond wasn’t sure how he felt about his sons realizing Erestor’s true feelings for him. He had hoped to keep it a secret for some time, but now he didn’t have a choice. “I know it is more.”

 

Elladan and Elrohir stared at their father. “Ada?” said Elladan, wondering what to make of Elrond’s words.

 

“In between the beatings he admitted to having feelings for me,” said Elrond thoughtfully. “It explained so much.”

 

“It does,” said Elladan in a tone similar to his father’s.

 

Elrond shrugged once, suddenly feeling tired. “For millennia.”

 

“And he never said anything?” Elladan’s voice was colored with disbelief.

 

Elrond looked at his sons. “I told myself to act on these feelings, should we survive our imprisonment, and now that we did—“ Elrond paused, carefully choosing his words, “now I am not sure what to do. I know you love your mother and the thought of me choosing a new lover might –“

 

Elrohir interrupted their father. “We already discussed this and you have our blessing. We want you to be happy, both of you.”

 

Elrond smiled dotingly at them. “You make me proud.” They had raised the twins well. “I will sit with Erestor for the next few hours. Why don’t you use that time to freshen up and eat? I won’t be able to sit with him constantly, as I need sleep as well, but maybe one of you will take over?”

 

“Of course we will!” said Elrohir, rising from the bed. “Would you like us to get you something? Tea? Wine? Anything?”

 

“I would love some tea,” admitted Elrond, turning his attention back to Erestor, who was whimpering softly in his sleep. “And bring another blanket. That accursed Uruk-Hai used a potion on him which will cause a fever. We need to keep him warm.”

 

Elrohir nodded, fetched the blanket and helped Elrond tuck it around Erestor’s form. Then the twins left for the kitchen, promising to return with hot tea later.

 

Elrond still cradled Erestor’s good hand in his and gently caressed the skin. “Your sacrifice will not go unnoticed, mellon-nîn. I care deeply for you and had I known you loved me I would have allowed my feelings for you to flourish instead of smothering them.”

 

Erestor moved restlessly in his sleep and Elrond’s heart nearly broke when the injured Elf released a pain filled moan. “Hush now. No one can hurt you. You are safe.” His words had effect; Erestor calmed somewhat. Elrond carefully pressed a chaste kiss on Erestor’s good hand. “Your heart won’t suffer in silence much longer, I promise.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elrohir, Elladan!” Celeborn had spotted the twins when they had entered the kitchen and now walked up to them. “How fares Erestor?”

 

“Ata’da,” started Elrohir in a pained tone, “Erestor’s mind is still clouded by the torment he suffered. It took him some time to recognize us and he is still in pain. Ada is looking after him.”

 

“Will Erestor fully recover?”

 

“We did not ask Ada,” replied Elladan, “but I think he will, physically at least. I do not know about the mental damage, though.”

 

Celeborn understood and nodded. “It will take time.”

 

“And how fares Rumil?” asked Elrohir whilst preparing his father’s favorite tea.

 

“Better. He is actually talking and moving about again.”

 

“Shouldn’t you be with him, ata’da?”

 

“Glorfindel is looking after him, Elrohir.” Celeborn smiled, pleased. “I have the feeling those two will become good friends.”

 

Elladan nodded once. “Rumil needs friends right now. Elrohir and I will visit with him after taking this tea to Ada.”

 

Celeborn watched them leave and sighed contently. Things were looking up again.

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Silent Heart

Part 7

 

Erestor stared at Elrond, who had somehow fallen asleep sitting on the edge of the bed, his back resting against the headboard. During the beatings he had firmly believed he would never see Elrond again, but he had miraculously survived and Elrond was still at his side. /He probably feels guilty for being unable to convince them I was not him./

 

His entire body hurt. He shifted slightly, but froze in pain. His hand and back hurt the worst. And so did his chest. Breathing was tiresome and painful. Erestor closed his eyes momentarily; what was the last thing he remembered? He had considered telling Elrond that he loved him, but then the Uruk-Hai had returned, stopping him from unburdening his soul.

 

He released a relieved sigh; Elrond still didn’t know about his feelings for him. Good. He had to keep it that way.

 

“Erestor?”

 

Erestor was startled, hearing Elrond’s voice. When had the half-Elf woken up? Lying on his side, he cocked his head, but the terrible pain slicing through his jaw made him whimper miserably. He had forgotten about his broken jaw!

 

“Move as little as possible, Erestor. You took several severe beatings. Your jaw is broken and so is one of your ribs. Your back… By Elbereth, they whipped you! I—“ The words eluded Elrond and he simply stared at his friend.

 

Erestor wanted to console Elrond, but the pain stopped him from speaking. He returned Elrond’s gaze, hoping it would calm the half-Elf down. His eyes widened slightly when Elrond’s hand settled on his hair, stroking it. He was struck by the intimacy of the gesture and he wondered about the loving expression in Elrond’s eyes.

 

“They pulled out your fingernails, mellon-nîn. How did you bear the pain?” Elrond’s eyes filled with tears. “Why did you take my place? Seeing you hurt breaks my heart!”

 

Erestor hadn’t thought he could hurt more than he already did, but Elrond’s words caused an ache in his heart. Acting instinctively, Erestor reached for Elrond with his good hand, and, when he found it, he squeezed gently.

 

The tears which Elrond had been holding back finally flowed down his face, showing his anguish. “I was terrified that they would kill you, Erestor. Every time that they came for you I thought I would never see you again. It was pure agony!”

 

Erestor attempted to speak, but it was impossible to form a coherent sentence; his jaw and vocal cords wouldn’t cooperate. Instead, he squeezed Elrond’s hand again.

 

Elrond leaned in closer, wishing he could wrap his arms around Erestor and hold him close. “And when you told me you…” Elrond’s voice faltered, recalling the moment of Erestor’s admission. “I could not believe it.” Erestor’s eyes had darkened and Elrond cocked his head, seeing the confusion in them. /By Elbereth, you forgot you told me!/

 

Erestor desperately tried to remember what he had told Elrond that the half-Elf couldn’t believe. He hadn’t spoken of his love, had he?

 

Seeing the sudden distress on Erestor’s battered face, Elrond immediately soothed him. “Do not worry about it, mellon-nîn. Do you want to go back to sleep?” Elrond did his best to hide his own distress. /You forgot you told me you loved me!/ He hadn’t counted on that. What should he do now?

 

/Court him. Seduce him. Show him you love him,/ said a little voice in the back of his head and he smiled warmly as he nodded absentmindedly. /Aye, I will court him. I will make him mine./

 

Erestor wondered about the pleased expression in Elrond’s eyes, but was unable to enquire about it. He managed to maintain eye contact with Elrond, but the pain was slowly drawing him under again. Unexpectedly, warmth moved through him and he realized Elrond was using his healing powers to strengthen him. He wanted to object, but couldn’t. Instead, he allowed Elrond’s energy to flow through him.

 

“Do not fight me, Erestor. I only want to help you. You must be in a great amount of pain and I want to lessen it. Let me help.” His hands remained on Erestor’s head, gently caressing the bruised skin. “You can let go now.”

 

Erestor slowly lost consciousness again, drifting into a deep, healing sleep.

 

Elrond sighed tiredly, and continued to stroke the long tresses.

 

“Ada? Is there anything we can do?” Elladan had appeared at the bedside and looked from Erestor to his father. Elrond and Erestor had been so focused that neither of them had heard him approach

 

“Foremost, he needs rest.” Elrond smiled warmly at his oldest son. “But he also needs to drink or he will grow even weaker. Will you fetch some tea for me?”

 

Elladan nodded once. “And Ata’da is waiting outside. He wants to know how Erestor is doing.”

 

“Send him in.” Elrond waited for Elladan to leave the room and then signaled for Celeborn to approach the bed. The silver-haired Elf looked deeply troubled and Elrond couldn’t blame him. Erestor looked terrible. “He will heal, eventually.”

 

Celeborn drew in a deep breath. “It was a brave thing he did, yet very stupid at the same time.”

 

“He did not feel like he had a choice,” elaborated Elrond, testing the waters. How would Celeborn react when finding out his former son in law desired to take a new lover? “You see, he did not want me to get hurt, for he deeply cares about me.”

 

“He loves you,” stated Celeborn in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow, impressed. “You knew?” Had everyone suspected something except for him? But no, his sons hadn’t known either.

 

“It was the things he did not say. The way he did not look at you when he was in your company. He tried very hard to convince everyone he did not care that much about you.” Celeborn searched the battered features. “I have known Erestor for a long time, and I greatly value and respect him. He would make a good mate.”

 

Elrond’s eyebrow was raised even higher. Celeborn approved? Celeborn was full of surprises!

 

“Glorfindel enquired about Erestor’s health. I think he feels guilty for allowing you to join the patrol.”

 

“It was not his fault we were caught by those Orcs.” Remorsefully, he recalled saying that he wouldn’t mind running into them. How he regretted those words! “It was mine. I should never have encouraged Erestor to join me on that patrol. He was happy to stay in my study and see to the paperwork. I had to drag him with me and he paid the price, which was much too high! Look at him!” Again, despair came over him.

 

“He will heal,” said Celeborn in an effort to comfort Elrond.

 

“I know that, but… It is my fault he is in this state in the first place!” Elrond sighed, distressed. “If only I could turn back time.”

 

“But you can not. No one can.” Celeborn rested his right hand on Elrond’s shoulder. “You are a healer - so heal him. You want to be his lover, so love him. Make sure he recovers, and be happy.”

 

Elrond was about to thank Celeborn for his understanding when Erestor released a strangled moan. His good hand twitched in his and Elrond leaned in closer, whispering softly. “All is well, melamin. All is well. Sleep.”

 

When he looked up, he found that Celeborn had left the room, granting them some privacy. Elrond stared at Erestor’s bruised face and bit back his tears. Erestor needed him strong. He couldn’t give in to despair again. Brushing back one stray lock, his lips gently touched Erestor’s brow, selecting a spot where the skin was still intact, and he pressed a kiss onto the Elf’s forehead. “I will watch over you. Sleep peacefully. I am here.”

 

At his words, some of the tension left Erestor’s body and the raven haired Elf relaxed somewhat. “Aye, you are doing well, Erestor. Trust in me.”

 

Looking at Erestor, Elrond felt an overwhelming need to hold the other Elf close, but how could he do that without inflicting more pain? Elrond slowly laid down at the edge of the bed, not yet touching Erestor, simply looking at him. Moving extremely careful, he shifted closer, and froze when Erestor moved toward him. Suddenly his friend’s head rested against his shoulder, and Erestor’s good hand clawed at the fabric of his shirt. Elrond cautiously raised a hand and rested it on Erestor’s hip, not placing any pressure on the Elf’s injuries.

 

A soft moan left Erestor’s lips and the injured Elf relaxed farther, enjoying the warmth that had settled close him. He no longer felt alone and the cold slowly receded. “El… r…ron…d…”

 

Elrond smiled saddened. Just saying his name must have hurt because of Erestor’s broken jaw. “Shush, do not speak. I know you love me.” Elrond’s fingertips ghosted over Erestor’s face, too scared to touch the injured areas. “I am here and I will never leave you again.”

 

A sigh of contentment escaped Erestor and his sleep became peaceful, lured into a sense of safety due to Elrond’s presence.

 

Elrond was touched, realizing how much trust Erestor placed in him. “I will keep you safe.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ada? We brought the tea you asked for.” Elladan entered his father’s rooms and looked about, searching for Elrond when he didn’t see him.

 

Elrohir, who was walking behind him, nearly collided with his twin. “Look out!” The tray with the tea on it tilted. Elrohir quickly placed the tray on the table and his eyes searched the room. He elbowed his brother in the stomach and pointed at the bed. “Look at them!” A dreamy smile surfaced on his face and a pleased light shone from his eyes. “I was not sure how I would react, seeing them together for the first time, but I am fine with it.”

 

Elladan nodded; they had been used to seeing Elrond with Celebrian, and now seeing their father with Erestor was odd, but also comforting. “They will be good for each other.”

 

Their voices woke Elrond, who sleepily looked at his sons. “What are you doing here?” Erestor was still nestled against him, and he was careful to not move abruptly, knowing his movement would add to Erestor’s discomfort.

 

“You asked for tea, remember, Ada?” Elrohir gave Elrond a look full of understanding. “We put the tray on the table. Elladan, it is time for us to leave and let them have some privacy.” He was delighted at seeing the faint blush on his father’s face. Elrond almost looked like a teenager in love!

 

Elrond wasn’t sure what to do; chide Elrohir for implying what he did, or smile because they approved of his choice. In the end, Erestor made the decision for him by waking up.

 

The large, dark eyes flashed with fear momentarily, waking up disorientated. But then he caught sight of Elrond and his sons standing near the table. He was back in Imladris; everything was fine again. He would recover and return to his duties and things would go on like nothing had ever happened. Except for the fact that he wouldn’t dare to venture out of Imladris for some time.

 

“How do you fare, Erestor?” Elrohir took one step closer to the bed and smiled warmly at his former mentor. “We brought tea. Do you want some?”

 

There was no denying that he was thirsty and he nodded slowly, trying hard to ignore the pain that shot through his jaw. He wasn’t even sure he could swallow!

 

“Let me do this,” said Elrond, helping Erestor settle more comfortably on his side. “Elrohir, bring me the tea.”

 

Elrohir handed him the cup. “Just let it flow down your throat.”

 

Erestor wished he could sit up, but the mere thought of resting his back against the pillows made him grow tense with anticipated pain. Elrond lifted his head a little, and the tea, which had cooled somewhat, now flowed down this throat.

 

Elrond smiled proudly at his charge when the cup was emptied. “Would you like some more?”

 

“La… ter,” managed Erestor. He felt dreadfully weak and tired, but he couldn’t stop staring at Elrond. He appreciated it that his friend had remained this close and took care of him, but it would only be temporary. Once he had recovered he would move back to his own quarters, and the pampering would stop.

 

“Erestor?” Elladan managed to catch the elder Elf’s gaze. “Elrohir and I want to help, so if there is anything we can do just let us know.”

 

Erestor tried to smile, but feared it turned out to be just another grimace. “Thank… you.”

 

“You should not speak,” said Elladan in a concerned tone. “Maybe you can use your good hand to write messages? That way you can rest your jaw.”

 

“That is a very good idea,” Elrond complimented his son. He placed the empty cup on the nightstand and sat upright, regretfully letting go of Erestor. “I will get a quill and parchment.”

 

“We will do that,” offered Elrohir quickly. “Ada, you should stay with Erestor.” Pulling Elladan along, he disappeared into the corridor. “They need some time alone. Did you see the way Ada was watching Erestor?”

 

Elladan nodded once. “He is falling in love. I remember that expression from when he looked at Nana.” His expression saddened. “Why is it that Orcs destroy everything we love and care about? First they hurt Nana and now they—“

 

Elrohir quickly rested a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “We lost Nana, but we do not have to lose Erestor as well. Ada won’t let him go and Erestor is willing to fight. Nana had long given up. She no longer wanted to stay.”

 

“Not even –we- could make her stay.” Elladan still missed her.

 

“No one could make her stay. We should be happy that Ada found someone he cares that deeply about.” Elrohir entered his father’s study, gathered ink, a quill and parchment, and signaled for his twin to follow him back to Elrond’s rooms. “I think they need some time alone. Erestor needs Ada close.”

 

“Knowing Erestor has loved Ada for millennia makes me feel…” Elladan shrugged, unable to find the right words. “It is sad, really.”

 

“It is, but we should stop talking about it now.” They had reached Elrond’s rooms and entered. Elrond was still seated on the edge of the bed, holding Erestor’s hand and the advisor dreamily returned Elrond’s gaze. It was obvious that they were in love, and Elladan blinked at Elrohir. “We will put it on the nightstand.” After placing the writing necessities near Erestor, they stepped back. “Just call us if you need us, Ada.”

 

Elrond nodded, pleased that his sons accepted his new relationship with Erestor. “Please visit again in a few hours.”

 

“We will,” Elrohir whispered softly, seeing Erestor’s gaze turn vacant. “Let us go.” He pulled Elladan along, leaving Elrond and Erestor alone. “Erestor needs time.”

 

Elladan knew his twin was right, but he still felt sorry for Erestor, wishing he could help the advisor heal. But that was his father’s task now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor’s last thought before dozing off was a confusing one. Why were the twins this worried about him? He had never gotten the impression that they cared much about him. He was just a nagging mentor, harassing them with assignments. Although he had stopped being their mentor when they had reached majority, he had always thought they continued to view him like that.

 

“Erestor? Why are you fighting sleep? There is no need to stay awake.” Elrond’s voice was gentle and soft, soothing to his mind. His last glance before falling asleep was for Elrond, loving the fact that the half-Elf was staying this close to him.

 

Erestor’s gaze became completely vacant and Elrond sighed, relieved. Erestor had been coherent and responsive. His greatest fear had been losing Erestor to those dreadful memories. “Never leave me, melamin. I refuse to lose you now that I learned you love me.”

 

Elrond pulled up the blanket and tucked it around Erestor’s form. “I will watch over you.” His fingers gently stroked the long, dark tresses and tears returned to his eyes as his fingertips encountered occasional bald spots. “Your hair will grow again, but will the scars on your soul ever heal?” Was he, the healer, capable of healing the hurt inside Erestor’s soul?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel was strangely touched by the fact that Rumil continued to clutch his hand whilst venturing outside. They were heading for the gardens and the bright sunlight made the silver strands glimmer. The pallor that Rumil’s face had possessed upon his arrival in Imladris was also fading; Rumil was slowly growing stronger.

 

“Can we sit down there?” Rumil pointed at an old and mighty oak that would allow some beams of sunlight through, but would also shelter them from the day’s heat.

 

Glorfindel nodded and they headed for the tree, sitting down and resting their backs against the mighty trunk.

 

“It is peaceful here,” sighed Rumil, contently. “Imladris is even more beautiful than I remembered.”

 

Glorfindel wasn’t sure what do to next. Rumil had closed his eyes and was simply enjoying the peace and quiet. The younger Elf’s hand still rested in his and occasionally twitched. A core of sorrow and grief would always remain with Rumil, but Glorfindel was under the impression that the ‘Lorien Elf had found the strength to move on with his life. “Will you stay here for some time?”

 

Rumil’s eyes opened and fastened on his. “Aye, I would love to stay.”

 

Glorfindel blushed weakly. The expression in Rumil’s eyes spoke of a beginning and already deepening love. “Celeborn might be staying as well. Now that Galadriel and her people sail for Valinor, Celeborn would be quite alone in ‘Lorien.”

 

“And by staying here he could spend time with his family,” said Rumil, smiling.

 

Glorfindel was no longer able to hold Rumil’s stare and averted his eyes. There was too much expression in those grayish-green eyes. He didn’t dare think it, but it almost looked like love was staring back at him from the depths of those enchanting eyes. “I would like you to stay,” he admitted softly, uncertain how much of his own feelings to reveal to Rumil. He still felt it was highly inappropriate to bring up his feelings when Rumil was still mourning.

 

Rumil’s eyes widened and lit with hope. He wanted to search Glorfindel’s eyes, and was disappointed when he found that the blond had averted them. Growing bold, he cupped Glorfindel’s chin in the palm of his hand. “Glorfindel?”

 

Glorfindel reluctantly made eye contact, sighing worriedly. “I should remain quiet.”

 

“About what?”

 

“About my feelings for you.” Glorfindel found he couldn’t pull away; Rumil’s gaze kept him prisoner. “It has been centuries since I last felt like this.”

 

“Felt like what?” Rumil felt slightly frustrated now that he had to coax each and every word out of Glorfindel. “Or do you want me to go first?” Involuntarily he held his breath. The look in Glorfindel’s eyes said more than words. His feelings were being returned!

 

“You are still mourning your brothers’ deaths,” said Glorfindel in a miserable tone. “It is hardly appropriate for me to…”

 

“What? To fall in love with me?” Rumil’s heart missed a beat, speaking those words. Was he right, or had he made a fatal mistake?

 

“Rumil, do not do this, please.” Glorfindel desperately wanted to enfold Rumil in his arms and hold him, but still felt hesitant to make a move.

 

Rumil shook his head. “Glorfindel, I lost Haldir and Orophin, and it has made me realize how short and valuable life is. I have had crushes before, but this feels like it is something more, something deeper, and I refuse to pretend it never happened. You have feelings for me and I…” Rumil paused nervously. “I have feelings for you too.”

 

Glorfindel lowered his gaze. “Rumil…” his voice faded away, sounding uncertain.

 

“Nay, listen to me! Elrond might have given me the energy to continue on, but your support has been far more important to me. Without you, I would have given up! During my entire life I trusted in Haldir and Orophin, and now I find myself trusting in you. You even remind me of Haldir in certain ways.”

 

Glorfindel cleared his throat. “Are you really sure about this, Rumil? We do not have to decide this now.” He felt oddly nervous, hearing Rumil laugh softly. He had never heard the ‘Lorien Elf laugh before and loved the sound. “We will take this slow, take all the time we need. Now that you are staying we can get to know each other and see if our feelings are strong enough.”

 

Rumil was strangely touched by Glorfindel’s shy, hesitant behavior. “You are scared to hurt me.”

 

“You are still vulnerable, having suffered such a great loss recently. I do not want to rush into anything. You need time and I do not want you to feel pressured.”

 

Rumil gave Glorfindel a warm smile. “My heart will always continue to grieve for them, but I finally understand that Haldir and Orophin would want me to move on. Life is too precious to waste.”

 

“Love is too precious to waste,” replied Glorfindel in a melancholy tone, remembering his own lost loves throughout millennia. 

 

Rumil smiled warmly, staring into Glorfindel’s eyes, which revealed his every feeling. “Would you hold me?” He wasn’t sure if they were ready for any kissing yet, as they had only just revealed their attraction. Like Glorfindel, he didn’t want to rush anything.

 

“But of course!” Glorfindel wrapped his arms around Rumil and pulled the younger Elf onto his lap.

 

Rumil reacted by wrapping his legs around Glorfindel’s waist, holding on tight. Resting his head on Glorfindel’s shoulder, he deeply inhaled the other’s scent. “Thank you for staying when I needed you. I know I clung to you -- I still do, but I need you.”

 

/I need you too, Rumil, but you do not know that yet and I plan on keeping it that way. I need to be there for you and I will support you unconditionally. I never thought I would ever fall in love again… but I did./

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Silent Heart

Part 8

 

 

Erestor woke slowly from a deep and peaceful sleep. During the night he had woken briefly and Elrond had been at his side at once, encouraging him to drink more of the herbal tea, which would restrain his nightmares. Trusting his friend, he had drunk and had returned to sleep within minutes.

 

He blinked once, twice, and located Elrond standing in front of the window whilst Arien was rising. The half-Elf’s back was turned toward him, and he took his time to study his friend. Elrond’s shoulders seemed slumped like he was carrying a heavy burden, and his heart went out to the half-Elf, wishing he could help carry that burden. Had something happened during his sleep? Worried, he tried to address Elrond, but only a groan escaped his lips.

 

Elrond heard that groan and turned around, quickly heading back to the bed. “Erestor? I did not know you were awake. How do you fare this morning?”

 

/I feel better, having you at my side, but my jaw hurts too badly to tell you./ Erestor swallowed, and instantly regretted it. His throat was awfully dry.

 

Elrond realized Erestor wanted to tell him something, and was frustrated his friend couldn’t. Then he recalled that his sons had fetched parchment, ink and a quill from his study; Erestor could write things down! “I will be back in one moment.”

 

Erestor tried to hold onto his composure when Elrond suddenly left his side. But the half-Elf was true to his word and returned quickly, placing parchment on the bed and putting the quill between the fingers of his good hand. Now he understood as well. Doing his best, he managed to write one word; thirsty.

 

“Of course you are thirsty!” Elrond called a servant and instructed her to bring clear spring water and hot broth. Erestor needed to eat something, but his broken jaw made solid foods impossible to manage. So they had to revert to soup and broth for the first few days.

 

The quill dropped from Erestor’s fingers as a muscle spasm traveled down his arm. Erestor sighed blissfully when Elrond’s fingers made contact with his skin, sending more healing energy into his arm.

 

Elrond, now seated on the edge of the bed, gazed dotingly at Erestor. “I am so glad we made it back to Imladris. When we were locked up in that cell, I—“ Elrond stopped talking, seeing shivers of remembered fear course through Erestor’s body. “I am sorry. I did not want to remind you of those pain filled hours!” Eager to ease his friend’s pain, he released more healing energy, sending it into Erestor’s body.

 

The maid returned with the desired water and broth and placed the tray on the table. Elrond was surprised to see Celeborn enter as well. The Lord of ‘Lorien had enquired about Erestor’s health only yesterday.

 

“How do you fare, Erestor?” asked Celeborn, approaching the bed. He had picked up the water, realizing Erestor was probably thirsty and handed Elrond the glass.

 

Erestor managed to write down another word; better. Celeborn nodded encouragingly, pleased with Erestor’s lucid state of mind. The advisor’s eyes were clear from horrid memories.

 

Elrond stared at the glass in his hand and realized he needed assistance. “Celeborn, I need your help.”

 

“Tell me what to do.” Celeborn waited patiently, all the while maintaining eye contact with Erestor.

 

“Sit down and let Erestor lean against you, but be careful not to make too much contact with his back.” Elrond noticed Erestor’s confused expression and gently squeezed his friend’s good hand. “Trust me. There will be as little pain as possible.”

 

Erestor allowed them to manhandle him into the desired position. In the end, his shoulders rested against Celeborn’s chest, and he felt relieved now that no pressure was being placed on his still-hurting back. Celeborn loosely folded an arm around him, steadying him, and thankfully stayed clear of his broken rib. /I never wanted to take up this much of your time./ Erestor felt guilty for being this dependent when Elrond and Celeborn had other matters to attend to. They needed to rule their realms!

 

Elrond sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Erestor, and placed the glass at his friend’s lips. “Drink slowly.”

 

Erestor managed a few sips, but then his eyes nearly bulged from their sockets when the pain in his jaw increased. Thankfully Elrond noticed his discomfort and removed the glass.

 

“You are still in an immense amount of pain,” said Elrond, thinking over his possibilities. “Is it your jaw?”

 

Erestor blinked once, hoping Elrond understood its meaning. Aye, his jaw throbbed painfully, and kept him from swallowing or talking.

 

Elrond considered his next move. “This is not acceptable.” Elrond’s gaze shifted from Erestor to Celeborn. “Continue to hold him. He might lose consciousness.”

 

Erestor’s eyes flashed with fear. Lose consciousness? Why? Suddenly Elrond rested his hands on either side of his head, setting off his alarms. No, Elrond couldn’t use his healing energy in that way. Healing an injury like his would exhaust the half-Elf!

 

Elrond correctly read Erestor’s expression and didn’t give him a chance to protest. He drew in a deep breath, closed his eyes and focused his energy.

 

Celeborn finally realized Elrond’s intention and held Erestor as tightly as his injuries allowed. “Accept what Elrond is giving you. He gives it freely.”

 

Erestor nearly panicked when warmth expanded in his jaw, dulling the throbbing. Elrond’s healing energy was at work, trying to repair the damage. His jaw seemed to shift slightly and a sickening popping sound could be heard as the broken bones connected again. Feeling drained, Erestor’s eyes lost their light and darkened as he lost consciousness.

 

Celeborn felt Erestor go limp in his arms and supported the unconscious Elf. One look at Elrond told him that the half-Elf was about to faint as well, and that realization urged him to act quickly. As Elrond’s hands slipped away from Erestor’s head, Celeborn quickly lowered the injured Elf back onto the bed and then moved to catch Elrond before the half-Elf tumbled onto the floor. Gently, he maneuvered Elrond into a lying position next to Erestor. The half-Elf’s hands instinctively reached out for Erestor, and Elrond’s fingers curled around the advisor’s good hand.

 

“Ata’da? What is wrong with Ada?” Elrohir stood frozen in the doorway. He had seen his father collapse and wondered what had happened.

 

“Elrond used too much of his healing powers and exhausted himself. He needs to recuperate now.” Celeborn pulled up the covers and tucked them around their forms. Even in their healing sleep the two forms moved closer, and Elrond ended up holding Erestor in his arms. Looking at Elrohir, Celeborn expected the youngster to be shocked, but instead he found that his grandson was smiling warmly at him. “You know about their… love?”

 

“Elladan and I found out just recently, but aye, we do.” Elrohir slowly approached the bed. “I am happy for them.” His eyes searched Celeborn’s, realizing his grand father might feel different, considering Celebrian was his daughter.

 

Celeborn saw the uncertainty in his grandson’s eyes and said, “I am happy for them as well.”

 

Elrohir sighed, relieved. “I was worried you would not approve.”

 

“Wisdom comes with the years, Elrohir, and I am old enough to recognize love when I see it.”

 

“Would you like me to sit with them?” offered Elrohir, knowing Celeborn had taken over most of Glorfindel’s duties and was busy reorganizing the patrols.

 

Celeborn nodded once. “Aye, sit with them. I think your father will wake up in a few hours. I do not know about Erestor.”

 

“I will look after them,” promised Elrohir.

 

Celeborn smiled at his grandson and then headed for the doorway. After looking at Elrohir one last time, he left Elrond’s rooms to check on Glorfindel and Rumil.

 

Elrohir tiptoed over to a chair and soundlessly sat down; he didn’t want to disturb their sleep. Erestor and his father looked so content, sleeping this close to each other. Picking up the book lying on Elrond’s nightstand, he began reading, occasionally looking at them to make sure they were still asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor’s eyes slowly became alive again and his breath caught, finding himself in Elrond’s arms. The half-Elf had wrapped one arm around him and the other rested near his face, its fingers almost caressing his skin. Why was Elrond this close? /And why is he in bed with me?/ Then the memories tentatively returned, and he remembered that Elrond had used a considerable amount of his energy to heal his jaw.

 

Cautiously, he swallowed, and when no pain followed, he whispered Elrond’s name. His heart rejoiced at the absence of the stabbing pain in his jaw. Elrond must have mended the bones! His jaw still felt a bit sore, but the discomfort compared in no way to the agony he had felt earlier.

 

Erestor smiled experimentally and felt relieved when the dull soreness didn’t grow worse. His smile brightened. When he wanted to raise his good hand to touch Elrond’s face in his sleep, he was surprised to find that the half-Elf had a tight hold on it.

 

“Why are you still here? Why are you holding me?” Words once more flowed from his lips now that his jaw had been mended. “I know you have urgent matters to attend to, so why are you spending your time here with me? Elrond, I love you, but you cannot neglect your duties because of me.” His whispers were barely audible and he smiled warmly, wishing he could kiss Elrond just once.

 

Fatigue overwhelmed him and his strength deserted him. He still needed to recover and gather his strength. What had possessed him to admit his love aloud like that? Luckily, no one had heard him. His eyes became dull again, slipping back into sleep. 

 

Elrohir, still seated in a chair next to the bed, smiled warmly after hearing Erestor’s words. It was too bad that Elrond hadn’t been awake to hear them as well. But now that he had heard Erestor confess his love, Elrohir was determined to play matchmaker. /I will make sure they admit their love. I want them to be together./ Elrohir grinned and returned to reading his book.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond woke a few hours later, wanting to stretch, but then realized he couldn’t because someone was nestled in his arms. Opening his eyes, he stared adoringly at Erestor, who was still soundly asleep. He let one of his hands hover above Erestor’s jaw and realized that the healing session earlier had been successful. The jaw was no longer broken. Good, that would aid Erestor’s recovery!

 

“Ada? Would you like something to eat or drink?” Elrohir carefully watched his father’s response. Elrond raised an eyebrow and then looked at him, obviously wondering what his son was doing here. “Celeborn had to leave and I offered to watch over you in his place.”

 

Elrond nodded once, and was then faced with a personal dilemma. Erestor had found a way to fold his good arm around him, and the hold was stronger than he had thought possible. Erestor didn’t seem inclined to let him go when he tried to wriggle out of the embrace. Elrond stilled in his movements, unwilling to wake Erestor from his healing sleep. “You will have to bring me that tea.”

 

Elrohir smiled warmly and handed his father the cup.

 

Elrond managed to sip his tea, but had to abandon his efforts when Erestor groaned, displeased, moving even closer. He signaled for Elrohir to take away the cup before the hot liquid could slosh over the rim and accidentally burn skin. 

 

“He woke briefly when you were still asleep,” said Elrohir in a sweet yet manipulative tone. “Something about you neglecting your duties because of him. Erestor also said he loved you.” Elrohir grinned, wickedly, seeing Elrond blush. “When will you tell him you know the truth and that you return his feelings? And come to think of it, why did you not do it yet?”

 

“He forgot he ever told me he loved me. His memory has holes in it. It probably tried to protect him, by keeping the memories of those last beatings from him. Unfortunately he also forgot his admission.”

 

Elrohir’s widened in surprise. “What will you do now?”

 

“I will court him. Like I should. Courting him is the proper thing to do.”

 

Elrohir chuckled softly. “Court him? Don’t you mean seduce him?”

 

“Eventually,” admitted Elrond. He had never been able to hide much from his sons, and they knew him so well that his face was an open book to them. “I will not allow him to rebuild this wall between us.”

 

Nodding his head, Elrohir rose to his feet. “I will send Elladan to take my place -- or do you no longer need any assistance?” He knew Celeborn was scheduling patrols and he wanted to offer his help. He could lead the next patrol; during these dangerous times their men needed a leader they could put their trust in.

 

“Give me an hour alone with Erestor and then send in Elladan. It will be dinner time about then.” Elrond frowned. “I completely forgot about Rumil! How does the young Elf fare? Does he need me?”

 

“Do not worry about Rumil,” said Elrohir, heading for the doorway. “I think Glorfindel found a way into his heart. Rumil is doing better.”

 

Elrond was relieved to hear this good news. “But I should still check on him.”

 

“Do that when Erestor no longer needs you this badly,” advised Elrohir, closing the door behind him. He walked down the corridor and, hearing soft silvery laughter, he quickly hid behind a pillar, having already identified the voices.

 

Glorfindel and Rumil came around the corner, laughing softly and holding hands. Elrohir waited for them to pass him by, unnoticed, and stepped out of the shadows when the two Elves had vanished from view. He had to tell Elladan he had been right!

 

He broke into a run and tumbled into their rooms. “Elladan! I saw them! I was right!”

 

Elladan, amused, laughed at his bouncing twin. “Calm yourself first.” Elrohir enthusiastically grabbed his hand and pulled him onto his feet. “What did you see?” he asked eventually, wondering what had gotten into his brother.

 

“Glorfindel and Rumil!” exploded Elrohir in a giddy tone. “They were laughing and holding hands! I told you Glorfindel liked Rumil in that way, but you did not believe me!”

 

“Hum,” said Elladan thoughtfully. “I need to see them for myself before I can believe you.” Oh, he truly enjoyed teasing his brother. “You might be making this up!”

 

“Come along then! We might catch up with them before they reach the guest quarters!” Elrohir determinedly dragged a struggling Elladan along. “I thought you wanted proof, so start cooperating!”

 

Elladan laughed, warmly. “Elrohir, I believe you! I am just teasing you.”

 

Elrohir glared at Elladan. “Why do you always do this to me?” Elladan had numerous ways of driving him mad, and this was one of them.

 

“Because I can wind you up so easily!” Elladan raised his hands, palm turned up. “Peace, brother, I will come with you, but I believe you anyway! Glorfindel has had this look in his eyes for several days. I believe you!” he repeated, making sure his twin had calmed down. “I believe you.”

 

Elrohir still glared at his twin. “I will get even with you.”

 

“I know you will,” said Elladan sweetly. “Now come. We will visit Glorfindel and Rumil and then—“

 

“Then you will sit with Ada and Erestor and I will ride out with tonight’s patrol.”

 

Elladan was about to point out that he had wanted to lead tonight’s patrol, but Elrohir’s grin silenced him.

 

“I have already arranged for it. Ada expects you in his rooms and I already told Ata’da that I would lead tonight’s patrol. I told you I would get even with you, did I not?”

 

Elladan sighed, trying to act distressed, but in reality he enjoyed their bantering. “You beat me at my own game.” Meeting his twin’s gaze, he grinned.

 

Elrohir, unable to act serious and frustrated any longer, returned the grin. “Come on, let us check on Rumil and Glorfindel and then we will go separate ways.”

 

Elladan willingly followed Elrohir to the guest quarters.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rumil yawned; he had overestimated his strength. He still hadn’t completely recovered from the attack of grief. “I have never tired this easily before.”

 

Glorfindel smiled indulgently, leading Rumil to their bed. “Lie down and sleep. I will be here when you wake up again. I want to speak with Celeborn.” He was worried that Celeborn wouldn’t know how to handle matters. Ruling Imladris differed from ruling Lothlorien!

 

Glorfindel’s heart tightened, seeing the suddenly lost and lonely expression in Rumil’s big eyes. It was obvious that the younger Elf didn’t want to be left alone, but Glorfindel didn’t have a choice; he needed to stay in contact with Celeborn! “I will be back shortly, I promise, Lirimaer.”

 

Hearing that endearment, Rumil smiled, but he still grabbed Glorfindel’s wrist and refused to let go. “Can’t you stay?”

 

“Aiya, Rumil,” whispered Glorfindel, regretfully. “You have to get used to being alone at some time. I cannot stay close the entire time.” A pregnant silence descended over the room, whilst the two of them were watching each other. Rumil still clutched his wrist, not ready to let go.

 

“Rumil! Glorfindel!”

 

The voice took them both aback and Rumil’s eyes widened slightly, revealing surprise.

 

“It is the twins,” whispered Glorfindel. He slightly moved his hand, hoping Rumil would take the hint and let go. Rumil did, eventually. “I am sorry,” Glorfindel whispered ruefully. “But we will work through this together.” Antagonizing slowly, he touched his lips to Rumil’s and bestowed a promising kiss on the other’s lips.

 

Rumil’s heart thundered madly in his chest, feeling Glorfindel’s lips on his. “Do we have to let them in?”

 

“They can keep you company whilst I talk to Celeborn. You should not be alone yet.”

 

/But it is you whom I want close!/ thought Rumil, but he didn’t say the words aloud, realizing how childish they would sound. “I will survive,” he whispered in the end, trying to sound teasingly, but miserably failing.

 

“I will be back within the hour,” promised Glorfindel. He encouraged Rumil to lie down and then pulled up the covers. After making sure Rumil was resting comfortably, he opened the door and was nearly run down by Elladan and Elrohir, who pushed past him into the room.

 

“Rumil! What are you doing in bed?” Elladan raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “I was hoping we could talk, go for a walk or ride and—“

 

“Brother, be quiet, can you not see Rumil is tired?” Elrohir shook his head at Elladan’s rambling. “Remember, he is still recovering!”

 

Elladan gave Rumil a look filled with guilty regret. “I forgot…” Shuffling his feet nervously, he wondered what to do next.

 

Rumil yawned and shrugged apologetically. “Maybe we can talk later?”

 

Glorfindel addressed Elrohir in a soft tone. “I was hoping you could stay with him until I return.” Seeing Elrohir’s curious expression, he explained, “I need to talk to Celeborn. I will be back within the hour.”

 

Elrohir nodded reassuringly. “We will look after him. It is still too soon for him to be alone.”

 

“My thoughts exactly,” said Glorfindel, relieved they understood. Looking at Rumil, he found that the silver haired Elf was already falling asleep. “He needs to feel someone close or he will start dreaming about losing his brothers at Helm’s Deep.”

 

“That is not a problem,” said Elladan, smiling. He was used to sleeping close to Elrohir and lay down behind Rumil, wrapping his arms around the other Elf. Rumil pressed back, sighing contently, and the last lines of worry faded from his brow. “He smells of the forest. Did you go outside?”

 

“I took him for a short walk, which tired him,” explained Glorfindel. He watched, amused, as Elrohir snuggled up to Rumil as well. Rumil was now securely wedged between the twins, who were holding him close. “It is just for one hour.”

 

“Do not worry about it, Glorfindel. We can do with a little nap ourselves,” said Elladan reassuringly. “And we do not mind looking after him. We like him, don’t we, Elrohir?”

 

Elrohir grinned. “Aye, we do.”

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath. “That is good. He needs friends.”

 

“He is already part of our family,” said Elrohir, smugly grinning at Glorfindel. “I trust he will stay in Imladris?”

 

“We talked and aye, he will stay. Especially now that Celeborn has agreed to stay well.”

 

“Ah, another addition to the household,” mumbled Elrohir, pleased. “He will fit in just fine.”

 

“He is a handful,” said Glorfindel, smiling as well and finally heading for the doorway.

 

“Like us?” Elladan tried to give Glorfindel an innocent look, but couldn’t pull it off. “Most of the time we behave!”

 

“It was not always like that!” Glorfindel reminded them. He had finally made it to the doorway. He didn’t want to leave!

 

“We were Elflings back then!” said Elladan, slightly annoyed. “We have grown up since then.”

 

“Nay, Elladan,” said Elrohir, continuing their banter, “-I- have grown up. –You- still act like an Elfling.”

 

“Could the two of you argue softly? I am tired…” Rumil shifted and attained a more comfortable position. Resting his head against Elrohir’s shoulder he whispered, “Haldir and Orophin used to banter all the time… I like it.”

 

Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel smiled warmly. “We will be quiet,” promised Elrohir, stroking Rumil’s hair.

 

Rumil nodded his head against Elrohir’s chest and dozed off with a brilliant smile on his face.

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Silent Heart

Part 9

 

 

Elrond had disentangled himself from Erestor, and whilst the advisor was sound asleep, he used the opportunity to indulge himself by taking a bath and slipping into clean robes. He was braiding his still-damp hair when he returned to Erestor’s side, who was finally waking up.

 

Erestor immediately located Elrond and smiled warmly at the half-Elf, whose healing energy had sped up his recovery. “Thank you for mending my jaw.”

 

Elrond sighed, blissfully, at hearing Erestor’s melodic voice again. “I could not bear to see you in such anguish.” Elrond cocked his head and studied Erestor’s eyes. Now that his friend was feeling better it was time to make his first move to seduce Erestor. Slowly raising his hand, he let his fingertips gently caress the long, dark tresses. Erestor tensed and Elrond regretted being so blind, never seeing the love hiding in those dark eyes. “Today I will also tend to your back. I have a soothing balm that will decrease the pain.”

 

Erestor nodded absentmindedly. He was very much aware of Elrond’s caress, and he wondered why the half-Elf was touching him in this gentle matter. The look in those sea-blue eyes confused him even more. For so many millennia he had hoped that this particular expression would be directed at him, and now that it was, he didn’t know what to do. “Elrond?” His voice trembled noticeably and his good hand shook whilst clawing at the sheets. He couldn’t see what he thought he was seeing in Elrond’s eyes!

 

Seeing realization dawn in Erestor’s eyes, Elrond bowed down and pressed a tentative kiss on the Elf’s lips. A baffled moan escaped Erestor’s throat and his eyes widened. Elrond smiled reassuringly, hoping Erestor would let him explain. “Erestor? Nearly losing you made me understand how much you mean to me.” He would execute his plan step by step, never giving Erestor a chance to push him away. “I plan on keeping you close as long as I live.”

 

Erestor stared at Elrond with a flabbergasted expression in his eyes. This couldn’t be happening! He was still asleep, dreaming, delusional maybe, but this couldn’t be really happening! It was impossible! But then Elrond’s lips descended onto his once more, delicately kissing him until the only thing he was capable of was moaning softly.

 

Feeling Erestor relax, Elrond let his tongue trace the inside of the advisor’s lips. The soft sounds of delight Erestor was emitting made him hard within seconds, showing him how much he craved the other Elf. Fingering a dark lock of Erestor’s hair, he maintained eye contact, making sure the Elf knew this was no reckless act. He wanted to kiss him! Hold him and never let go again!

 

“What are you doing?” murmured Erestor, completely taken by surprise. “Is this a dream? It must be.” His large eyes stared at Elrond pleadingly.

 

“This is no dream, melamin. And it is no hallucination either. I greatly desire to kiss you again and again and…” His voice trailed off when shock registered in Erestor’s dark eyes.

 

”I did tell you,” groaned Erestor, distressed. “I vowed I would never tell you. When…?" Unable to finish, he averted his eyes. “I never wanted you to find out.”

 

Elrond gently cradled Erestor’s face in his hands and forced the other Elf to reestablish eye contact. Once he had Erestor’s full attention, he said, “You told me after one of those beatings. Your memory might have deserted you in order to keep the worst pain from you. But you told me, melamin, and for that I am eternally grateful.”

 

“Grateful?” stuttered Erestor. He still couldn’t believe Elrond had kissed him earlier!

 

“Aye, grateful. Erestor, you have been in love with me for millennia and you never planned to tell me? Why?”

 

“I dared not,” whispered Erestor, upset. “First there was Gil-galad, and then Celebrian. Gil-galad was a king, Celebrian, the mother of your children. I do not compare to them. I have nothing to offer.” Erestor closed his eyes momentarily, fighting back his tears. “Please do not play with my feelings. I would rather you did not kiss me.”

 

Elrond, saddened by Erestor’s words, caressed the other’s hair. “Erestor? Look at me?” A moment later the dark eyes opened and reluctantly locked with his. “I am not playing with your feelings. On the contrary, I am sincere and serious when I say I love you.”

 

“You cannot love me,” insisted Erestor. Tears flowed down his face and dripped onto the satin sheets. “I am only your advisor. I am not special.”

 

“Oh, but you –are- special, Erestor. You are loyal, friendly, intelligent, cunning and beautiful, and you love me. What more could I ask for? You helped Celebrian and I raise our children, and after she left, you took over that parental role. Glorfindel, you and I raised them. I could not have done that without you. And for so many centuries you served me wisely with your advice. Erestor, don’t you know how much I need you? Love you? I only regret that it took those Orcs torturing you for me to realize that!” Erestor’s shocked stare made Elrond’s heart miss a beat. “Erestor? Melamin? I am serious. I love you!”

 

Erestor shook his head in disbelief. “You are saying this out of guilt and pity.”

 

Elrond’s eyes widened. “Why do you think that?”

 

Erestor bit his bottom lip nervously. “I endured the pain willingly, Elrond. You are not indebted to me.”

 

Elrond was growing frustrated, but managed to control his raging feelings, knowing Erestor was still recovering from the trauma he had been through. “Guilt and pity have nothing to do with my love for you.”

 

Erestor tiredly turned his head away from Elrond. “I want to go back to sleep. Can I have more of that sleeping potion?”

 

“No.” Elrond placed his hands on either side of Erestor’s head. “Erestor? Do not lock me out like you did these past millennia. I will not let you push me away.” The large brown eyes opened and this time he read hope and fear in them; an odd mixture. “Melamin, I am not saying this out of guilt, or because I feel sorry for you. The truth is that I took your presence for granted for much too long. Can we start anew?”

 

Erestor frowned. “Anew?”

 

“I want to court you, win your heart. Will you let me?” Elrond involuntarily held his breath, waiting for Erestor’s answer.

 

“Court me?” Stunned, Erestor stared questioningly at Elrond. “Why would you want to court me?”

 

“Because I want to prove my love to you.” Elrond released the breath he had been holding. “Please say yes. Please say you will accept me.”

 

At a loss, Erestor could only stare at the half-Elf. “I do not know what to say. This cannot be really happening. It must be a dream. You cannot love me.”

 

“But I do,” whispered Elrond, warmly. “And I will convince you that my love is real.” Seeing the tears gliding down Erestor’s face, he kissed the Elf’s eyelids. “Let me love you. You suffered in silence for much too long.”

 

Erestor’s eyes were gaining a vacant expression, as exhaustion got the better of him. “Sleep now. We will talk later. I am here to watch over you, melamin.” Elrond covered Erestor with warm blankets and gently wiped the tears from Erestor’s face. One tear remained sitting on his fingertip and he licked it from his skin, tasting salt and eternal regret.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel had talked to Celeborn and was now convinced that the Lord of ‘Lorien was in control of everything.

 

“Thank you for staying with him,” he said, helping Elrohir free himself of Rumil’s octopus-like grip. The youngest twin eventually got to his feet.

 

Elladan managed to rise as well, barely escaping Rumil’s hands when the ‘Lorien Elf reached for him at feeling him leave.

 

“I will look after him. You are free to go.” Glorfindel sat down on the bed, rested his back against the pillows and was about to pull Rumil close when the silver-haired Elf beat him to it by snuggling up to him. Rumil wrapped his arms around Glorfindel’s waist and possessively held on to him. Glorfindel smiled adoringly at Rumil.

 

Elladan winked at Elrohir and they quickly left Glorfindel’s rooms. “Those two are in love,” said Elladan, pleased. “I have never seen Glorfindel this happy before.”

 

Elladan nodded his agreement. “Love is in the air. Let us hope Ada and Erestor sort out their feelings as well. Which reminds me, Ada is probably expecting me.”

 

“And I need to join the patrol. I will see you in the morning.” Elrohir hugged his brother tightly, squeezed Elladan’s shoulder, and then left for his rooms to change his clothes and gather his weapons.

 

Elladan sighed, wishing he could accompany his brother. Walking down the corridor, he headed for Elrond’s chambers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan found Erestor asleep, but when he looked at the vacant, dark eyes he thought he saw tears glimmer in them. Had something upset the injured Elf? “Ada?” Frowning, his gaze traveled from Erestor’s sleeping form to his father, sitting behind his desk, catching up with his correspondence. “What is wrong with Erestor?”

 

Elrond placed the quill on the desk and made eye contact with his oldest son. “I told him I loved him.”

 

“Then why does he look like he cried?” Elladan walked over to the desk and studied his father.

 

“He did not believe me when I told him I loved him. He thought it was a dream. I am not sure I managed to convince him I was sincere.” Elrond leaned back into the comfort of the chair. “The next time he wakes up I will prove my love to him.”

 

Elladan considered what he had just learned. “Erestor probably convinced himself that he would never have your love. And at the same time he is also still recovering from torture. It will take him some time to realize you are sincere.”

 

Elrond sighed deeply, knowing Elladan was right. “I hate to wake him, but we should make sure he eats something.”

 

“I will bring warm soup from the kitchen.” Elladan disappeared into the corridor.

 

Elrond wanted to tell him that Erestor’s jaw was healed, and that the advisor could also eat solid foods but Elladan was already gone. Well, soup would do as well.

 

Elrond rummaged through his supplies of balms, dried herbs and potions and selected the balm he needed to soothe the angry lashes on Erestor’s back. He also needed to check the bandages around the broken fingers. He would do that whilst Erestor was still asleep.

 

Carrying the balm with him, he placed the jar on the nightstand. Erestor was sleeping on his side, so he pushed down the covers and flinched, seeing the angry red marks the Uruk-Hai’s whip had left behind. After coating his fingertips with a thick layer of the balm, he gently smeared the substance onto Erestor’s back, simultaneously releasing small amounts of his healing energy. He regretted being unable to release more, but he was still recovering from mending Erestor’s jaw and had to restrict himself.

 

Erestor remained blissfully asleep whilst Elrond tended to his back. Wiping his fingers on a towel, Elrond walked onto the other side of the bed and knelt. Erestor’s injured hand lay palm upwards on the bed and Elrond carefully probed the injury with gentle touches.

 

The broken fingers needed time to set and he didn’t have enough healing energy left to aid the recovery. The fingernails also needed to grow back. That was a process he couldn’t speed up at all. “Your recovery will take time, melamin.”

 

“But I will heal eventually.”

 

Erestor’s voice took Elrond aback. “I did not realize you were awake.” Looking into the dark eyes, he still found traces of disbelief in them. Trying to do away with them, he placed a kiss on Erestor’s brow. “And I will be with you every step of the way.”

 

Erestor moistened his lips, still afraid to believe Elrond was seriously confessing his love. A part of him couldn’t believe Elrond was interested in him in that way. “I am scared, Elrond. I am afraid to believe you love me and then to find out it was just a dream or a cruel hallucination.”

 

“I understand it is hard for you to believe I love you, but I really do.” Elrond brushed back a stray lock from Erestor’s face. “Elladan will return shortly with some soup. Will you try to eat some? After that you can go back to sleep.” Elrond’s heart fluttered madly, seeing Erestor smile. “I missed your smile, melamin. I never realized how much you mean to me.”

 

Erestor raised his good hand and tentatively touched Elrond’s face. The half-Elf took Erestor’s hand in his, brought it to his lips, and pressed a kiss on its fingertips.

 

When Elladan returned with the soup, he found them like that, gazes locked intimately. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and then carried the tray with tea and soup over to the bed. “Ada? Erestor?”

 

Elrond nodded his head once. “Thank you, Elladan.”

 

Elladan stepped back, pulled up a chair and watched them, amused. Erestor was blushing, which was quite a sight, considering the battered state he was in. And Elrond seemed strangely nervous whenever he touched Erestor. /Interesting./

 

“I healed Erestor’s jaw,” said Elrond, noticing Elladan’s surprise when Erestor ate the soup. Elrond supported Erestor, who had managed to sit upright, whilst the injured Elf emptied the bowl.

 

“Good,” whispered Elladan, thoughtfully. Suddenly Erestor’s gaze met his and he smiled warmly, seeing uncertainty in the elder Elf’s eyes. “I hope the pain has lessened as well.”

 

Erestor’s eyes lost their tension at hearing Elladan’s words. The advisor hadn’t been sure the twins would accept his love for Elrond, but apparently one of them did. That was one thing less to worry about.

 

He finished the soup and glanced thankfully at Elrond when the half-Elf lowered him back onto his left side. The balm had unfolded its effect and his back felt numb now; the burning sensation had left. The only thing that continued to hurt was his broken fingers, but that pain was bearable.

 

“I also checked on Rumil,” said Elladan, trying to start up a conversation.

 

“How does he fare? Elrohir told me Rumil was doing better,” said Elrond, refilling the bowl with soup.

 

Erestor frowned; he had completely forgotten about the grieving Elf!

 

“Don’t you dare feel guilty for not thinking of him,” said Elrond, reading the guilty expression in Erestor’s eyes. “Concentrate on your own recovery and leave Rumil to Glorfindel.”

 

“Glorfindel?” whispered Erestor, surprised.

 

“Rumil has taken a definite liking to Glorfindel.” Elladan grinned, wickedly. “They are in love.”

 

Erestor coughed and Elrond raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “In love?” repeated Elrond, astonished. “Why was I not told earlier?”

 

“We just found out, Ada, but it is helping Rumil recover.” Elladan shrugged once. “They seem happy. Much like you are,” he added teasingly. He loved seeing Erestor blush again.

 

“Elladan?” Elrond stared at his son. “Why don’t you assist Celeborn? I am sure there are countless matters to attend to.” He knew his son didn’t mean to embarrass Erestor, but the injured Elf had tensed and he wanted Elladan out of here now that his son couldn’t behave.

 

“Ah, I am being dismissed then?” Elladan rose from the chair, inclined his head in goodbye and walked over to the doorway. “Erestor? I hope you will recover quickly -- and Ada? Good luck seducing him!” Elladan rushed into the corridor, hearing Elrond call after him, cursing his insolence.

 

“Seduce me?” Erestor’s big, dark eyes fastened on Elrond. “Seduce me?”

 

Elrond actually had the grace to blush. “Elladan misunderstood when I said I wanted to court you.”

 

But Erestor wasn’t so sure Elrond was telling him the truth. Elrond was planning to seduce him? Why? Elrond already possessed his heart! There was no need to court or seduce him!

 

Elrond locked eyes with Erestor. “You must understand. I panicked when you could not remember you had confided your love to me. I was afraid you would push me away again and I—“ Lost for words, Elrond lowered his eyes. “I was afraid I would lose you again.”

 

Erestor nearly choked on his emotions, which caused a lump in his throat. Determinedly, he grabbed Elrond’s hand and waited for the half-Elf to look at him. “Listen to me, Elrond. I am stronger than you think and I will never leave you. You might tire of me eventually, but—“

 

This time Elrond interrupted Erestor. “I will never tire of you!” The mere idea was absurd!

 

Erestor’s soft gaze met Elrond’s. “You may think that now, but you will change your mind later.”

 

”Never!” vowed Elrond, passionately. “How can you possibly think that?”

 

“I am no warrior, Elrond. I am not Gil-galad. I am your advisor, dull and colorless. Always in the background.”

 

“Aiya, Erestor!” Elrond leaned in closer and touched his forehead to Erestor’s, looking deeply into the other’s eyes. “I do not want you to be like Gil-galad! I want –you-! And you are not dull and colorless! You are cunning and brave!” Elrond paused momentarily before making his next statement. “And you won’t remain on the background much longer. From this moment on I want you at my side. I want everyone to know I love you!”

 

Erestor hated being this emotional and tried to fight back the tears forming in his eyes, but he failed. Once more they flowed down his face. “Why would you settle for me? You could do so much better.”

 

“You are the best and I want –you-!”

 

Erestor was at a loss for words. “You already have me, Elrond. My heart has been yours for millennia.”

 

“And I was too blind to see,” said Elrond, regretting past mistakes. Realizing this conversation had tired Erestor, he stroked back the long hair. “You should rest now.”

 

“Will you…” Erestor’s voice trailed off, embarrassed.

 

“Aye, I will stay with you. May I keep you company in bed?”

 

Erestor nodded, shyly. “Please.”

 

Elrond lifted the covers and laid down, facing Erestor. Cautiously, he wrapped one arm around his new lover. “Are you comfortable?” Erestor’s eyes possessed an enchanting quality which made it impossible for him to look away. “I never fully realized how beautiful you are.”

 

“Beautiful?” Erestor’s tone was bitter. “I am scarred for life.”

 

“Those scars will fade and your soul will heal. All you need is time and we have plenty of it. And the best thing is we will spend that time together.” Elrond sent carefully dosed amounts of energy into Erestor’s broken fingers, encouraging the bones and damaged tissue to heal faster. “You should get used to me helping you heal.” He had felt Erestor tense when the healing energy had entered his body. “It is who I am.”

 

Erestor closed his eyes in bliss as warmth moved through the broken bones. “It seems like such a waste to spend that valuable energy on me.” Hearing Elrond’s sharp intake of breath, his eyes opened and he realized that Elrond was staring at him disapprovingly.

 

“How can it be a waste? Erestor, at times I do not understand you!” Mentally he made a note to work on Erestor’s self confidence. What had happened that Erestor held himself in such low self esteem?

 

Erestor averted his eyes, unable to answer Elrond’s question. The dark feelings had seeped into his soul during long and lonely millennia. The only one he had ever wanted was Elrond and the half-Elf had never shown an interest in him. Over the years he had begun to feel worthless, and changing feelings which had grown stronger for centuries was hard.

 

Elrond sensed some of Erestor’s distress and self-doubt. Gently, he stroked soft skin beneath Erestor’s collar bone, which had remained untouched by the Uruk-Hai. “You are my best council, Erestor. You guided me wisely and you created Imladris with me. You designed the Last Homely House, making my dream come true. Whilst I am Imladris’ soul, you are her very heart.”

 

Speechless, Erestor stared at Elrond, slowly beginning to understand that the half-Elf was sincere and truly loved him. “I will try to be worthy of you and I will never betray the trust you place in me. I will—“

 

“Erestor, no more. Stop doubting yourself. I want you at my side. It has always been your place, but I was too blind to see. Without you, Imladris would never have existed. Without you, the twins would have been spoiled mercilessly by Celebrian and me and…” Elrond paused, searching for the right words. “Without you, I would not be the person I am today.”

 

Tears still flowed from Erestor’s eyes, but Elrond thought he saw a difference now. The expression in those dark, swimming eyes had changed. “I need to thank you for always being there for me, melamin.” The tears leaving Erestor’s eyes were tears of joy, now that the injured Elf finally realized the truth. “When I lost Gil-galad you supported me unconditionally and you could have easily made your move whilst I was vulnerable, but you did not. Later, when Celebrian left, you were there for me again and yet you never spoke of your love for me. I could not have made it without you.”

 

A shy smile appeared on Erestor’s face. “Do you really mean that?”

 

“Of course I do.” Elrond pulled Erestor as close as his injuries allowed and claimed the other Elf’s lips again. The kiss was tender and full of emotion.

 

The truth finally sunk in and Erestor tentatively returned the kiss.

 

Delighted, Elrond cradled Erestor close and held his precious charge all through the night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond relished holding Erestor in his arms during the night. At times, Erestor would groan softly and then snuggle up to him even closer. Erestor’s good hand had settled in Elrond’s long hair, clutching the strands tightly and thus restraining the Lord of Imladris, keeping him close.

 

“I am so sorry, melamin,” whispered Elrond in a remorseful tone. “I thought I loved Gil-galad, but it was nothing more than infatuation and the more I think about it, the more convinced I am that it was his power that attracted me. And Celebrian? I loved her because she is the mother of my children, but there never was any passion between us. With you things will be different -- already are different.” Afraid the sound of his voice would eventually wake Erestor, he grew silent again.

 

A noise coming from the doorway attracted his attention. Glorfindel, with behind him Rumil, stood in the doorway. The blond seemed uncertain whether he was welcome and hesitated to enter.

 

“Glorfindel, I was hoping you would drop by -- and Rumil, please stay as well.” Elrond watched them approach and noticed the way Rumil was holding onto Glorfindel’s hand, which was hidden behind his seneschal’s back. Elladan was right; those two were obviously in love.

 

“I had to see for myself that Erestor was recovering.” Glorfindel slowly approached the bed, pulling Rumil with him.

 

“His recovery will take several weeks”, Elrond informed the blond. “But he will make a full recovery eventually.” His gaze shifted from Glorfindel to Rumil. “And you seem to have greatly approved as well, Rumil.”

 

“I am getting better,” said Rumil, softly. He wasn’t sure what to make of this situation. Glorfindel had told him about Erestor being tortured by Orcs, but he hadn’t expected the dark-haired Elf to be in such a bad condition. The fact that Elrond, Master of Imladris, was holding Erestor this tightly told him there was much love between the two Elves and it brought a smile to his face. “Master Elrond, can I ask you something?” Glorfindel tensed in front of him and Rumil gave the blond a reassuring smile.

 

“Of course you can,” said Elrond patiently.

 

“Can I stay in Imladris? I do not wish to return to ‘Lorien now that my brothers are gone. I want to begin a new life here… if I may.” Rumil’s grip on Glorfindel’s hand tightened, needing the blond’s emotional support. When Glorfindel squeezed in return, Rumil smiled weakly, hoping Elrond would allow him to stay.

 

“You can stay in Imladris as long as you want,” said Elrond, smiling, pleased. “And Celeborn will be glad to hear you desire to stay here, for he won’t return to ‘Lorien for some time either.”

 

Glorfindel smiled once more at Rumil, and then took another step closer to the bed. Erestor’s face looked battered and bruised and the Elf’s stare still held traces of the suffering he had endured. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

“You can return later and sit with him while I take care of all formal matters. He will enjoy your company, and Rumil’s,” added Elrond, realizing the two of them would be inseparable for some time.

 

“Then I will return later,” said Glorfindel, pleased that Erestor was doing better. He was surprised when Rumil didn’t move along with him when he headed for the door. “Rumil?”

 

“Master Elrond?” Rumil hesitantly made eye contact with the half-Elf. “Thank you for pulling me back from the Halls of Waiting. When I first woke I wish you had not, but now I am glad you did.”

 

“Because of Glorfindel,” said Elrond knowingly.

 

“Aye, I love him.” Rumil blushed weakly. “I hope you approve. I do not want him to get into trouble because I am in love with him.”

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath, looking at Elrond. “I return his feelings, but we have decided to take this slowly. I do not want to rush this whilst Rumil is still mourning.”

 

“A very wise decision,” Elrond complimented them. “Take all the time you need, and know that you will always have a home here in Imladris.” His gaze came to rest on Glorfindel. “You are like a brother to me, my friend. We have been through difficult times, but we also share more pleasurable memories and I hope you will find happiness with Rumil.” Looking at Rumil, he continued, “Celeborn looks upon you as a son and therefore I will do the same. You belong to this family, and I hope you will be happy with Glorfindel.”

 

Rumil’s blush had deepened during Elrond’s speech. “Thank you for your kind words, my lord.”

 

“My name is Elrond.”

 

Rumil nodded. “Thank you, Elrond. Knowing you accept me is important to me.”

 

Seeing the fatigue on Rumil’s face, Elrond addressed Glorfindel. “Take Rumil back to your rooms and make sure he rests.”

 

Glorfindel pulled Rumil along until they reached the doorway. When he looked at Elrond over his shoulder, his eyes were filled with gratitude.

 

Elrond smiled warmly, nodded once and then concentrated on his charge again, suddenly looking into dark eyes, which were very much aware of their surroundings. “Awake again, melamin?”

 

“Their voices woke me.”

 

“You should be asleep, resting.” Elrond gave in to temptation and caressed Erestor’s face, relieved to see that his healing energy was working. Several of the bruises were fading. “If feels so good to hold you in my arms. It is right where you belong.”

 

A hesitant, shy smile appeared on Erestor’s face. He was finally allowing himself to believe that Elrond loved him and would never desert him. “Elrond? I have loved you for so many millennia…” His voice failed him, and he swallowed hard.

 

“Do not be afraid to believe in our love,” said Elrond encouragingly. He teasingly placed a kiss on the tip of Erestor’s nose. “Now go back to sleep.”

 

Erestor gave in to sleep willingly, knowing he would dream of Elrond.

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Silent Heart

Part 10

 

 

Several weeks later.

 

 

Elrond encouraged Erestor to open and close his formerly injured hand. The fingernails had finally grown back and the fingers had mended. Elrond was pleased with the result; Erestor no longer suffered any discomfort and had regained full control over his fingers. “And again. Open and close.”

 

Erestor obeyed willingly, occasionally smiling at Elrond as the healer probed his fingers. “The pain is gone. You are a true healer, Callon-nîn.”

 

Elrond still wasn’t used to being called that. “You are my hero, Erestor. You were willing to sacrifice your life for me.” Holding Erestor’s hand in his, he still marveled at the other’s determination. During those long hours in which Erestor had been at the mercy of those foul Orcs and Uruk-Hai, he had never given in. Erestor would have died, letting his tormenters believe he was Elrond Half-Elven.

 

Erestor blushed. When he had grown flustered the first time, Elrond had assumed Erestor would get over being shy, but that hadn’t happened yet. The merest touch, gentle caress or a softly whispered compliment would cause Erestor to blush. “Erestor, I want you close as long as I live.”

 

“You already have me. You always did,” whispered Erestor, entranced by the passionate expression in Elrond’s eyes. During the last few weeks they had exchanged caresses and kisses, but Elrond had insisted they wait with taking that final step until he was fully healed.

 

And now Elrond had finally proclaimed him healed. The lashes on his back had long closed and the scars were fading. He had full control over his hand again and the cuts on his face had healed, barely leaving any scars. Physically he had made a full recovery, but he needed to heal emotionally as well.

 

Elrond wondered about the look on Erestor’s face and cocked his head inquisitively. “What is it you need, Ithil-nîn?” During the long nights, in which he had held Erestor, he had seen the moon reflected in Erestor’s dark eyes. “You are the light that guides my steps when I am helpless in the dark. Guide me now as well.”

 

“Will you bind yourself to me?” Erestor held his breath. He had asked Elrond this question before, but back then Elrond had asked him to wait, too concerned about his well-being whilst he was still healing. “Because I want to bind myself to you.”

 

Elrond studied Erestor closely. “You waited for this moment for many millennia. Can you wait until tonight?” He would never deny Erestor, but wanted their first time to be special.

 

“I can wait until tonight, but why?” Erestor frowned.

 

“Meet me at the Bruinen at sunset?” He wasn’t giving away his plans yet. Elrond buried his fingers in his lover’s long hair, deeply inhaling the sweet fragrance of roses and lilacs that clung to Erestor lately. Now that they were lovers, Erestor tried even harder to be desirable to Elrond, rubbing flowery fragranced oil on his skin, which was regaining its former smoothness.

 

Elrond knew Erestor worried about the fading scars, and no matter how often he assured his lover that he loved him just the way he was, Erestor always remained insecure. Overwhelmed by a sudden urge to feel Erestor close, he folded his arms around the other’s waist and pulled him close, hungrily claiming his lover’s lips. “I love you so much,” breathed Elrond into his lover’s mouth, holding him close. “I need you so badly.”

 

Erestor gave in to Elrond’s hunger, like he always did, and answered the passionate kiss with his own need. When Elrond’s tongue pushed past his lips, Erestor eagerly parted his teeth, challenging his lover to chase his tongue in a wild duel. Elrond moaned wantonly, and the sound caused a jolt of passion to move through Erestor’s groin. “I want you, need you as well.”

 

“Tonight you will have me,” vowed Elrond. “But do not tempt me yet. When Ithil lights the midnight sky I will lay you down and make love to you, but not any sooner.” The need to finally become one was building in his body as well, but he refused to rush this.

 

“Tonight…” Erestor whispered dreamily.

 

“Aye, tonight at the Bruinen.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on his correspondence. Elrond’s promise echoed in his thoughts and made his heart race with eager anticipation.

 

These last few weeks had been a revelation. Elrond had patiently nursed him back to health, sharing his healing energy whenever he could, and Erestor had learned to accept what Elrond gave him. That was one of the hardest things he had ever done. He was used to giving, not to taking what he needed, but Elrond insisted he did both.

 

“Your thoughts seem far away today,” said Glorfindel, busy copying a map. Rumil sat in a chair next to the window, reading, and dozing off occasionally. Fondly, Glorfindel looked at the silver haired Elf, thanking Elbereth daily for finding love when he had least expected it. Rumil was still occasionally overtaken by grief for his brothers, but knowing he was loved greatly aided his recovery.

 

Rumil, as if sensing that Glorfindel was thinking about him, looked at the blond and smiled wickedly. Having Glorfindel for a lover was quite an adventure, as he had found out recently. They had made love several times during these last two weeks and Glorfindel was quite an inventive and attentive lover.

 

Glorfindel read the naughty invitation to make love in Rumil’s eyes, but ignored it for now, worried about the distant expression on Erestor’s face. Ever since Erestor had been tortured Glorfindel had kept a close eye on his friend, always searching for signs of discomfort or pain, whether emotional or physical. But those had faded quickly and smiles appeared more often on Erestor’s face. He was happy for his friend that Elrond had finally realized the truth.

 

Erestor finally registered Glorfindel’s comment and gave the blond an apologetic look.

 

“You can tell me what is troubling you,” offered Glorfindel. Quickly casting a look at Rumil, he found his younger lover asleep. /I wore him out last night./ 

 

Erestor realized that Rumil was asleep and considered confiding in Glorfindel about tonight. “Elrond, he—“ Lost for words, he blushed.

 

“Ah, Elrond finally made his move,” said Glorfindel, pleased. Erestor’s fierce blush told him everything he needed to know.

 

“Tonight, at the Bruinen… Elrond and I…” Erestor averted his eyes, unable to continue, feeling nervous and shy.

 

“And you are nervous?” asked Glorfindel. “That is understandable.”

 

“But—“ Erestor squirmed in his chair. “I have never had…” Erestor pleadingly looked at Glorfindel, hoping his friend understood. “I only ever wanted Elrond and… I do not have any experience. I won’t know what to do when the time comes. I am afraid I will disappoint him and—“

 

Glorfindel rose from his chair and covered the distance between them. Kneeling in front of Erestor he placed his hand on the other’s arm. “Does Elrond know?”

 

“I think so. I am not certain though. It never came up.” Erestor was unable to meet Glorfindel’s gaze, feeling embarrassed. “I want to please him as well, but I do not know what to do.”

 

“First, you need to tell Elrond you have never had a lover before.” Glorfindel felt confident that Elrond had long reached that conclusion on his own, but it wouldn’t hurt to make sure.

 

“But I do not feel comfortable doing that. I do not want to disappoint him,” said Erestor softly.

 

“Erestor?” Glorfindel gently squeezed the other’s arm. “You cannot possibly ever disappoint Elrond. He loves you more than life itself.” Those words brought another blush to Erestor’s features. “Do you want me to talk to Elrond?”

 

Erestor nodded thankfully. “But do not tell him about...” Erestor’s voice trailed off.

 

Glorfindel smiled. “You can leave this matter in my capable hands.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elrond? Can I have a moment of your time?” Glorfindel entered Elrond’s private rooms.

 

“I am quite busy,” said Elrond, sighing at the expression in Glorfindel’s eyes. The blond was determined to talk to him. “What is this about?”

 

“Erestor.” Elrond froze in his movement and made eye contact with him. Now that he had Elrond’s full attention, Glorfindel continued. “You plan on binding yourself to him tonight?”

 

“Aye.” Elrond cocked his head, wondering why Glorfindel was bringing up this subject now.

 

“Do you know Erestor remained untouched all these millennia?” Glorfindel read the answer in Elrond’s eyes. “You do.”

 

“I thought so, but I was not sure. We never discussed it.” Elrond walked over to Glorfindel and said, “I assumed he did not have any lovers as he never mentioned them.”

 

“You assumed correctly. He waited for you.” Glorfindel saw the sudden pain in Elrond’s eyes.

 

“If only I had not been blind for so long,” said Elrond, melancholy.

 

“You cannot change the past, but you can shape the future.” Seeing puzzlement in Elrond’s eyes, he continued, “Erestor is afraid he will disappoint you when you finally make love.”

 

“He will never disappoint me,” whispered Elrond, taken aback.

 

Glorfindel smiled, pleased that Elrond realized how important this relationship was for Erestor. “Be gentle with him tonight.”

 

“I will always be gentle.” Elrond drew in a deep breath. “Thank you for telling me, but I had already suspected he was untouched.”

 

“I trust you will guide him tonight,” said Glorfindel, stepping into the corridor again. After seeing Elrond nod, he smiled, and headed for the study to check on Rumil and reassure Erestor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor nervously stood in front of the Bruinen. He began to pace worriedly when there was no sight of Elrond. Where was his lover? Halting abruptly, he stared at the last rays of the setting sun, which had shone all day long. The air still felt hot, and a warm breeze gently caressed his skin. Myriads of stars appeared in the darkening sky and Ithil’s light was liquid silver. It was an enchanting evening; if only Elrond were here as well. Had the half-Elf changed his mind? No, that couldn’t be!

 

Elrond watched his nervous lover pace. Erestor seemed upset, and when he came to a halt, Elrond took a moment to indulge himself by staring at the raven haired beauty. The scars were barely visible, but he knew exactly where they had been, having tended to his lover’s injuries. Erestor still worried about them. /But there is no need to worry about them. I love you just the way you are./ Elrond’s love was, like Erestor’s, unconditional.

 

“Ithil-nîn?” Elrond slowly descended the hill, a soft blanket draped over his arm.

 

Erestor spun around and anxiously stared at Elrond. His racing heart slowed down at seeing the smile on his lover’s face. “I was afraid you would not meet me here after all.”

 

A stabbing pain moved through Elrond’s soul, hearing the self-doubt in Erestor’s voice. “I am sorry I am late.” Signaling for his lover to join him, he led Erestor to a lovely spot where Imladris’ waterfalls joined the Bruinen. He placed the blanket on the grass and then opened his arms.

 

Erestor quickly moved into them. Elrond completed the embrace and gently claimed his lover’s lips, which immediately parted. Accepting the invitation, he led Erestor’s tongue into an ancient and sensual dance. “After tonight you are mine forever.”

 

“I am already yours,” whispered Erestor, breathlessly. Suddenly Elrond’s warm hands slipped beneath his robes, pushing the fabric down his shoulders. The robes pooled at his waist, only held in place by a belt.

 

Erestor, uncertain what to do next, let Elrond guide him. When the Lord of Imladris placed his hands on his shoulders, Erestor smiled nervously and pushed down the half-Elf’s burgundy robes. Elrond suddenly pulled him close, and when they made skin on skin contact, the air seemed to sizzle with energy.

 

“I bind myself to you, Erestor. I will be your mate, friend, and lover. You are the only one I desire and I will always be at your side. Know that my heart belongs to you, and I want you to keep it forever.”

 

Erestor swallowed hard as his raging emotions almost got the better of him. “Callon-nîn, I always hoped this night would happen, but I gave up hope centuries ago. My love, my heart, always belonged to you.”

 

“Then trust yourself to me, Ithil-nîn.”

 

Erestor’s eyes widened, feeling Elrond nibble on his earlobe. The delicate sensation made him moan and he leaned in closer, pressing his bare chest against Elrond’s. His nipples, already hard, liked the friction, and the stimulation caused him to grow erect. “Please…” whispered Erestor. “Do not make me wait any longer. I already waited so long.”

 

Elrond had to fight back tears, hearing the despair in Erestor’s voice. “You do not have to wait any longer.” Slowly, he lowered his lover onto the blanket and covered him with his body. His lips found an eager nipple and he suckled it, allowing Erestor to grind his erection against his. “You are my midnight moon, Erestor.”

 

Erestor arched his back at Elrond’s touch. His lover’s tongue had wrapped itself around his nipple and caused impossible sensations to course through his lower body. His large eyes met Elrond’s in wonder.

 

Elrond smiled whilst unclasping Erestor’s belt and removing the velvet robes. Worshipping his lover’s body, his tongue left a wet trail down Erestor’s skin. He took his time to taste and explore his lover. When he finally reached Erestor’s arousal, he made eye contact with his lover and licked his lips.

 

Erestor bucked wantonly when suddenly soft, moist lips closed over the head of his erection. The sublime feeling made him bite his bottom lip and he lifted his head, trying to watch Elrond, who was teasingly licking up and down his shaft. He desperately wanted to tell Elrond how much he loved him, but his nearing orgasm made it impossible for him to form a coherent sentence.

 

Elrond felt his lover tense, and realized Erestor was nearing his climax. Wrapping his fingers around his lover’s erection he set a slow rhythm whilst licking the head, which was already dripping with pre-ejaculate. Tasting his lover’s essence and hearing Erestor moan deliriously, Elrond smiled wickedly.

 

That grin pushed Erestor over the edge and he whimpered softly as orgasm overwhelmed him. He wanted to tell Elrond to pull back because he didn’t want his lover to choke on his come, but seeing the half-Elf swallow robbed him of his last coherent thoughts. Panting hard, he propped himself up onto his elbows and reached for Elrond, who was just licking a last drop of warm cream from his lips.

 

Lost for words, Erestor stared at Elrond. In the end, he wrapped his arms around the half-Elf and pulled him on top of his body.

 

Elrond listened to his lover’s racing heart beat and smiled against Erestor’s chest. /Another first, I assume./ He was determined to make this a divine experience for Erestor, who had saved himself. Lifting his head, he searched Erestor’s satiated eyes. “I want to bind myself to you.”

 

Erestor involuntarily held his breath. “I am yours to do with as you please.”

 

Elrond’s breath hitched, hearing that answer. “Then trust me again.”

 

“I trust you with my life.”

 

Elrond slowly moved away from Erestor, stood, and removed his robes. Kneeling at his Erestor’s side, he leaned in closer and kissed him.

 

Erestor watched Elrond closely when the half-Elf uncovered a silver flask. After opening it, several crystalline drops dripped onto Elrond’s fingertips. Erestor knew what would happen next, but was still slightly unprepared, feeling a slippery finger at the entrance to his body. “Are you sure you want to bind yourself to me? There is no turning back.”

 

“I will never let you go again, Erestor,” said Elrond determinedly. His lips descended onto his lover’s again, and his tongue danced against Erestor’s palate, drawing soft whimpers of need from him. Simultaneously, his finger massaged the guardian muscle and his fingertip easily slipped past it and into his lover’s tight passage.

 

Erestor was startled, feeling Elrond’s finger probe inside his body, but then a fingertip brushed against a sensitive spot, causing him to release an urgent whimper.

 

“I will make love to you,” whispered Elrond, pulling back his finger, adding more oil and returning with two scissoring fingers to prepare his lover for the final act. “I will worship your body and bring you unspeakable pleasure. Relax for me, Ithil-nîn.” His own arousal throbbed demandingly, but he refused to rush this. He wanted Erestor to scream his pleasure.

 

Erestor stared at his lover with big eyes. He had never before felt this much pleasure, this much lust, and he arched his hips, causing Elrond’s fingers to probe even deeper.

 

“Erestor?” Elrond removed his fingers and made eye contact with his lover, needing explicit permission before he could continue.

 

“Make love to me…” whispered Erestor in a hoarse tone.

 

Elrond nodded, reminding himself this was Erestor’s first time. “It would be easier on you if you moved onto your side.”

 

Accepting Elrond’s guidance, Erestor shakily rolled onto his left side. Feeling Elrond spoon behind him, he tensed slightly. His lover’s hard flesh nudged against his entrance, eager to bury himself in his body.

 

Elrond kissed the back of Erestor’s neck and wrapped one arm around his lover’s waist. “There will only be pleasure, I promise.” Positioning himself, he slowly pushed inside his lover’s passage, pausing momentarily to give Erestor time to adjust to the invasive feeling.

 

Erestor gasped as Elrond began to bury himself in his body. A shallow pain washed through his lower body and thankfully Elrond paused, giving him time to become accustomed to the feeling. He panted hard when Elrond pushed again, this time burying himself to the hilt and unexpectedly the pain vanished, and gave way to pleasure.

 

Elrond held his breath. The last thing he wanted was to hurt this beautiful creature in his arms. “Ithil-nîn?”

 

Erestor moaned low in his throat and experimentally wriggled in Elrond’s arms.

 

Elrond’s eyes widened at the exquisite sensation and almost came right there and then. He barely managed to hold back. “Do not move, melamin. I want to enjoy this feeling a little longer.”

 

Erestor smiled, and looked over his shoulder at Elrond. The rapture in the half-Elf’s eyes was beyond words and that expression made him grow hard again.

 

Elrond smiled knowingly, licked down the elegant curve of his lover’s neck and thrust experimentally. Whispering promises of eternal love, he established a slow rhythm.

 

Just when Erestor thought he was riding the highest possible waves of bliss Elrond curled his fingers around his new erection and stroked the hard flesh in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Letting Elrond set their pace and rhythm, he surrendered to the maddening sensation. Unable to hold back any longer, he released a soft scream, reaching orgasm a second time.

 

Elrond bit gently into the soft flesh of Erestor’s neck, as spasms contracted around his shaft, pushing him toward his own orgasm. “Ithil-nîn, amin mela lle,” he whispered, letting go as well.

 

Erestor managed to cock his head and caught Elrond’s lips in a bruising kiss.

 

Slowly coming down from their sensual high, Elrond nibbled on a delicately formed ear lobe. His sated sex slipped from his lover’s body and he sighed regretfully at losing this connection with Erestor. Holding his lover close, Elrond softly whispered his name. “Erestor?” Elrond nearly protested when his lover rolled onto his other side, but seeing the expression in the dark eyes made him hold his breath. “Erestor?”

 

Erestor smiled happily. “It was just the way I always dreamt it would be. It was perfect, Callon-nîn.” He nestled close to Elrond, soaking up his lover’s body heat. “You are mine now.”

 

“Aye, I am yours, forever.” Elrond tucked Erestor’s head beneath his chin, kissed the dark hair, and felt whole for the first time in his life.

 

The End

March 2003


End file.
